Hero Stuck AU
by adosToreador
Summary: There's an RP going on called HeroStuck and we thought we'd turn it into a FanFiction. We've stuck to the paragraphs being written by their respective players. Heroes/Villains. Humanish!Stuck. First attempt so be nice. :P R&R please. Rated M for the swearing and graphic violence. Diamond Droog/Eridan/Gamzee/Terezi/Karkat/Vriska/Tavros/Ne peta/Dave/Meulin/Jade/Meenah/Signless
1. Chapter 1 - The Story begins

**Author: Apologies if this has come out something aweful, this is a first time attempt. We wanted to keep it as close to the RP as possible but still in a way that people could read it and enjoy it as a FanFiction. **

**Credit goes to the following people for this chapter: **  
_beardedVagabond_ **as The Diamond Dignitary**  
_that one derp who shows up a few times to fuck shit up like no other_ **as Garry Makara**  
_Nubby_ as** Evan Ampora**

* * *

Hero!Stuck AU

**Skaia City, truly the greatest city in the world. If the world had a Roman Empire, Skaia was Rome. Of course, even Rome had its own problems, and Skaia wasn't always exactly kind to its fact, for some reason, Skaia seemed to be the place where all of the world's strange inhuman beings would gather together and fight for good, evil, or just themselves. Many have joined in this fight, and what they do in it remains to be seen.**

**== Be The Diamond Dignitary.**

The Diamond Dignitary stood overlooking his current valuable transactions by the docks of Derse. This transaction, needless to say, was very important, coming straight from a foreign country that the States shouldn't be trading with. These weapons seemed like simple rifles, when in fact they fired an energy that could go through tank armour like a knife through hot butter. Naturally, he had to have them, for despite his usual dislike for unneeded flair he would always like to "keep up with the times", and these new energy weapons were the times, right here. As his men worked and unloaded the crates of weapons, he kept a firm lookout, knowing that _they _would often patrol at night.

Things seemed to be going well for him, he wasn't having any distractions and the cargo was being handled carefully. All in all it appeared that tonight was going to be pretty uneventful, that was, until a loud alarm could be heard from a nearby building.

**== Be Evan Ampora and Garry Makara.**

Evan had recently been working on something, but he had to wait to before he could work on it any more or else it would explode and he would really prefer not to have any more mutations or things exploding in his face. After all,he'd had enough experience with that, so he decided to take a casual stroll. Of course, he was never one to go out stupidly without any defence, so hegrabbed his dehydration gun and hypercube because they were both easy to carry. Was it already night? Geez he wondered how long he was working on that device. He merely shrugged it off and activated the night vision on his glasses.

Gary had just woken up, normally rising late from drugged relaxation in the mornings. He was usually quite nocturnal with the problem of going to sleep after waking up in the nights, and filling his veins with sugar from all the sodas he drinks. With an animalistic sense of instinct, he easily found his friend, Evan. "WaZzUp, PoPs?" He greeted him with a slap on the back. Ah, being friends with old people.

"hey gar wwhats up?" He said in a tone that hinted at tired. But he could be nice to Gary since he had known him for a while, so he didn't snap. He cleared his throat and looked around, everything tinted green with night vision.

"do you knoww any place to eat? preferably somethin that isnt completely digustin andcheap" He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and started to count his money.

"JuSt GoT uP." He yawned, stretching his arm span out like he was still only waking up. Gary lazily smiled, thinking of an Early Bird Special joke, then thinking better of it since it was night and not morning. "I tHiNk ThErE's A mOtHeRfUcKiN' sAnDwIcH sHoP sOmE wHeRe ArOuNd HeRe." He suggested, normally sticking to eating his own cooking rather than eating at restaurants.

"i said somethin that aint disgustin and cheap" He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "but i guess its the best wwere goin to get around here, fuckin dirt district of the city" He sneered and straightened his scarf, walking towards said sandwich shop.

"AiN't ThE cItY's FaUlT yOu GoT aLl ThEsE hIgH aSs StAnDaRdS uP iN yOuR gRiLl." Gary followed, "MaYbE iF yOu GoT a PrObLeM oN iT, yOu CoUlD gO mAkE sOmE fAnCy FuCkInG pLaCe YoUrSeLf." It would be cool to open some restaurant, might make a lot of people happy to get some good grub.

"you knoww i dont cook, and i aint got any time for openin businesses wwith my dad urgin me to take ovver his and my spare time bein used to create shit for you and me i dont think thatd be a good idea" He spoke as he pushed the door to the sandwich place open, then looked at the counter and cashier. He stood and thought about what he wanted. "you should go ahead and get somethin I need to see wwhat this cheap place evven has."

"YeAh, YeAh. BuT yOu GoNnA dO iT? dOeSn'T sEeM lIkE yOuR tYpE oF sHiT wItH aLl Of ThAt CoMmAnDiN' aNd NoNe Of ThE tInKeRiNgS. bEiNg ThE hEaD oF aN oFfIcE aIn'T aS fUn As It'S aLl CrAcKeD uP tO bE." He knew Evan was not just a tinkering person, he was a true inventor, and a great one at that. It normally didn't show since Gary accidentally fucked up most of those inventions. "NaH, aLrEaDy AtE aT hOmE. i'M aLl GoOd."

"if i dont take the company hes gonna havve to givve it to cronus and knowwin that asshole hes gonna try and use it to pick up chicks and not do any wwork... that or hell turn it into some company for sex toys" He laughed a bit and walked up to the counter, almost ready to order.

"LeT hIm Do WhAtEvEr FeElS aLl RiGhT uP iN hIs HeArT. lIfE's ShOrT sO wHy NoT lIvE iT wItH sOmE fUn?" Gary elbowed his friend in the stomach, "LIkE yOu. GoTtA rElAx MoRe AnD jUsT sPeNd A fEw MiNuTeS wItH nOtHiN' oN yOuR bRaIn Or PlAtE."

Evan grunted a bit and held his stomach. Then he just shook his head at Gary and ordered a sandwich with panini and tomato. He turned back to Gary as his sandwich was being made. "yeah life is fuckin short but i havve to make sure evverythin for me is alwways set and if i aint part a the company i am not gettin any money so its either wwaste my time with nothin on my mind or take the company and keep invventin shit ill let the ceos do the big choices"

"SoMeTiMeS tHe FuN iS uP aLl In ThE sHiT nOt BeInG sEt. FiNdInG yOuR wAy OuTtA sOmE sTuFf, AnD lIvIn' ThE uNeXpEcTeD. cAn'T kNoW iT aLl, BrOtHeR." Gary leaned against the counter, staring into a light fixture, enjoying the blinding powers of the Messiahs above. It felt good when it didn't burn, almost like he was with the holy ones. "bUt WhAtEvEr FeElS lIkE iT wOrKs."

He took out his dehydration gun and zapped the sandwich into a tiny cube. "of course I can knoww it all! im an ampora the smartest fuckin ampora thats evver livved" He took a cup and filled it with water, then quickly downed the cube like it was a pill, chasing it with the drink. "see look i dont evven havve to put in the wwork of wwastin time chewwin so wwe can just continue talkin" He tossed a twenty at the cashier and started to exit the building. "anywways i need some special supplies to finish this devvice and some bastards wwont sell it to me" He leaned close to Gary and whispered. "so im gonna need your help gettin it"

Gary blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting once he moved his gaze away from the fixture and over to Evan. "DoN't ThEm CoRnErS hUrT dOwN yOuR pIpE?" Maybe the cube wasn't big, so maybe it didn't scratch at his throat at all. "cAn'T aLwAyS sKiP oUt On ThE lEsSeR tHiNgS iN lIfE. gOtTa LoVe 'Em WhIlE yOu GoT 'eM." He was referring to the chewing, something people hardly give a care to. He quirked his brow at the whisper, "wHaDdAyA mEaN?"

He pulled Garry outside and started to walk, looking at street signs. "i need to break in and steal a transmitter im gonna need you to help me get around and shit" He pulled out his small hypercube and pushed a button, letting out a small device. "i can get passed key coded locks wwith this" He pushed the button again, getting a second item. "and if bad comes to wworse ivve got some intense explosivve to make an escape hole" He grinned at Gary as he neared a tall brown building, gesturing to it as if to say that they arrived.

Gary considered this for a few moments, "AiN't StEaLiN' wRoNg? AnD bReAkInG aNd EnTeRiNg IlLeGaL?" He balanced whether it to be a good or bad thing. Helping his best friend was a very good thing, but stealing and entering wasn't as great. The answer came out as a 60/40, he was going to help Evan with it. He looked up at the building and questioned out loud, "tHiS tHe MoThErFuCkIn' PlAcE wE gOnNa GeT oUr RoBbIn' On?"

Evan was quick to cover Gary's mouth with his hand. "shh yes yes it is noww hush wwere bein stealthy" He tugged Gary into an alleyway and looked up at a window. He tried to jump up to it, grabbing onto the ledge but losing his grip soon. "fuck gimme a boost gar" He stepped back and retrieved a rope from his hypercube.

Stealthy? Oh yes, Gary was the one and only master of stealth. In fact, he created stealth like the ninja he secretly was. This was all a lie, but it could be tested out to see how good he is at such insidious skills. "MaN, yOu DoN't GoTtA kEeP yAnKiN' mE 'rOuNd ToWn." He held onto Evan's legs, pushing him up to assist in reaching the window.

He climbed up to the window and crawled inside. "shut up and get in here" He lowered the rope for Gary and held it firmly. While waiting for him to climb up, he lookedaround, it seemed the building has an underground warehouse. Just great, he had to search for shit now.

Gary firmly gripped the rope, putting a foot against the wall and scaling it up, pulling himself inside. "MoThErFuCkEr, We ArE gOnNa GeT oUr aSsEs CaUgHt. CaN't We GeT sOmE tYpE oF dIsGuIsE-y ThInG sO tHeY dOn'T kNoW uS?" He suggested, even though they were already inside, making it a bit too late.

"uhh.. i dont knoww about you but.." He lifted his scarf up and covered his face, tying it behind his head. He grinned behind the new mask. "wworry about yourself man" He started to carefully walk across the floor and looked at the tall stacks of boxes. "and wwatch your step theres blatant ass tripwwires here"

Gary chuckled, "I wAs MaInLy TaLkIn' AbOuT yOu. GoT mY sHiT aLl Up AnD sEt." He pulled his hood up, usually keeping his grey hoodie with him. You could never tell when some help was needed. Removing a colourfully splattered bandana from his pocket, he tied it to cover the bottom of his face and nose. He cautiously follow behind Evan, keeping his eyes on the floor to ensure he wouldn't trip anything.

Evan read the boxes, they had really big sciencey words on them. (which he could totally understand easily but I dont so yeah) "should be riiiight...here!" He said victoriously, a bit loud too as he started to aim his dehydrating gun at the box, then quickly turning the entire thing into a small cube and packing it into his hypercube. Cubeception yo. He looked back at Gary with a thumbs up and started to sneak back.

Gary nodded back, also returning the thumbs up for whatever reason. He began his way back to the window, keeping his look to the ground for the tripwires. He then purposefully set one off, deciding that this break in was probably a bad thing to do. There weren't enough heroes in this city. "Oh ShIt SoN... i ThInK i DoNe KnOcKeD oNe Up."

He blinked as a rather loud alarm went off. "god dammit gar" He said as he quickly broke out into a run, holding the bomb he had earlier and pushing a few buttons on it. He threw it at the wall below the window they had came in through and jumped behind a pile of boxes. "fuck fuck fuck.."

He covered his ears before the bomb went off to prevent any temporary deafness that occurred from such loud noises. Gary bolted out after Evan, hopping out of the window and landing on the balls of his feet whilst using his hands as support to not fall on his ass in the most embarrassing manner. "WhO's ShIt EvEn Is ThIs?"

"some big man named droog" Evan shouted over the alarm as he got up and ran through the hole in the wall. He assumed Gary was following behind him and didn't bother to check if he was following. He bolted down the side walk, passing a few alleys and several other anonymous figures that may or may not be super. But he didn't care, he was just running as fast as he could to get out of there.


	2. Chapter 2 - Spider8itch and Cat Girl :33

**Author: Sorry if it seems to be a little all over the place. Trying to put the characters together so that when they interact it happens at sort of the right time. Also, feel free to let me know if I should keep the quirks for when they talk or just have it normally.**

Credit for this chapter goes to the following people:

_Rose_ **as Vriska Serket**  
_that one derp who shows up a few times to fuck shit up like no other _**as Gary Makara  
**_Nubby_ **as**** Evan Ampora  
**_calculatedFlame_ as **Nelly Leijon  
**_Keturi_** as Travis Nitram**

* * *

****

== Be the Spider8itch.

You are Vriska Serket, yes. That is a thing and forever will be. Unless she had a conveniently hidden identity, complete with costume and some other stuff. That sounds so childish, so silly. She had nothing better to do in the middle of the whatever-time-of-day-it-currently-is-right-now, so she might as well leave her house. Vriska had been told she was becoming somewhat of a NEET. What even is that, she left her house, donning her glasses and shoes. 'No shoes in the house', bluh bluh bluh. When'd it get so dark? She was bored. Oh, look. Vriska picked up two empty glass bottles, isn't that convenient. Since it's so dark tonight she thought she might as well fix that. If not her, who else? No one. She was such a hero she said this to herself as she inserted a small pipe into a random cars gas tank, sucking on said pipe until the petrol began to flow. She placed the end of the pipe in the bottle and wait until it was half full. She did this with the other glass bottle and left the car, putting a handkerchief in each of the bottles, why did she even have them? Oh well. Vriska continued walking down the street, deciding that this place seemed perfect, she used her metal arm to break the window of said shop, quickly lighting the handkerchiefs that stuck out of the bottles and threw them in the now broken window. The glass bottles smashed. There was a moment of silence, and then a very bright fire. So pretty. She slowly walked away from the lovely scene, wincing as she heard an explosion, not too far away.

Gary sighed, he asked, but he wouldn't know who it was anyways. He figured he wouldn't even need to run all that fast or anything now, they were out and he didn't take anything. In a way, he just happened to be there. Completely non-villainous. Right? Right. He dashed off behind Evan, staying at a lazy speed for fleeing a crime scene.

Evan did just leave his best friend behind, and maybe he felt slightly bad thinking about it. The most he figured he could do was look back. Upon looking back, he of course didn't see where he was running and suddenly slammed into a woman, falling back onto his ass with a groan. "agh! fuck stay out of my wway you stupid...argh" He slowly helped himself up and rubbed his pained ass.

Vriska barely moved an inch when slammed into by a bumbling idiot. "Well, excuse you." She said turning around to greet said idiot, with an unimpressed expression. "In c8se you didn't notice, you were the one who ran into meeeeeeee" She helpfully pointed out crossing her arms over her chest. "What's the 8ig hurry?" she asked, flipping her dark hair out of her face, with a now smug grin, glancing back at the fire in the distance.

He stood up and took a breath, shaking his head and glaring at her. "thats none a your fuckin business wwhat are YOU doin just standin here wwhen somebody is tryin to wwalk here" He crossed his arms and looked at her robotic arm, then slid his hand to his dehyrdration gun just in case she tried anything funny.

Her grin was almost threatening to split her face in half when she saw the blubbering idiot reach for what she could only assume was a gun, no one could hide anything from you and your eightfold vision. "Oh really? You 8arge into a young, innocent pedestrian and you're telling me I have no 8usiness to ask what you're doing?" she fauxed a pout, "And isn't that a 8it rude? I wouldn't do that if I were you." She helpfully suggested, gesturing to his 'concealed' gun.

He wasn't scared, but he knew to be wary of this character, she was too confident, or at least appeared that way. "yes thats exactly wwhat im sayin my business is my business for all you knoww i coulda just been goin for a nightly run so fuck you and that question" He moved his hand away from his gun and lowered his scarf off his face, re-adjusting it so it was worn like a scarf should be worn. "and just wwho are you anywways?"

Gary finally caught up, giving a slight pant and noticing Evan bumped into some lady. She was... scary. He glanced over at what seemed to be a bright light in the night, that light turning out to be a fire. Shit, who went and did that? He ran toward the shop, stopping to look around for anything to help put this out. Geez, where was a fire extinguisher out in the open when you needed it? No where, that's where. Well, he was already in his costume, might as well let the whole mutant act out. He spotted a fire hydrant, being the convenient little asshole over there, and gave it a fierce kick, giving the kick a boost able to knock the hydrant off with a shift in his leg that now resembled that of a hoofed animals foot. He ceased the kicking and reverted his foot to its human shape once water started leaking out over the flames. All in a day's work.

"My name is Vriska, Vriska Serket," She announced proudly, extending her real arm for a hand shake. Why should she conceal her identity? She was a busy girl, she had many irons on the fire. She would only need an alias if she were a criminal or something, which she totally was not. That's silly. "And you are?" she asked, hand still extended. This person would be no threat to her, but the more allies the better. Right? Besiiiiiiiides they could be entertaining.

He considered just telling her to go fuck herself and just walk away, but then again, she was being nice and she looked like she could be more useful than the help you had now. Which was apparently kicking fire hydrants like a dumbass. "evvan ampora" He reached forwards and shook her hand firmly. "id rather not talk here out in the open i should really get home since its so late anywways" He started to move to the side and walk around her.

Vriska retracted her hand and let him slip by her, "See you around, Ampora," she grinned, walking away from him, and looking through the wallet he had accidentally 'dropped'. Jeez, this guy was loaded. She was sure he'd make a perfect friend, so she slipped the money in her pocket and shut the wallet. She'd return this later, maybe. If she saw him again, which was more then likely not going to happen. She'd consult her eight-ball later.

Gary stood there, watching the light disappear with the help of the good ol' water. In the process, he got himself soaked. But, hey, it's the thought of stopping a fire from spreading to other places. He pulled his bandana off, dropping his hood down and putting the make-do mask into his pocket as he trudged back to Evan, making a sloshing noise with each step.

Evan stopped and turned, walking towards the spewing fire hydrant. Before he could make it all the way over there, he walked up to Gary, who was soaked. "ugh wwhat happened to you?" He tilted his head at him as he raised his hand, willing the water out of his clothes and making it float in front of him. He even flicked his wrist and made the water swirl a bit before tossing it onto the street, because he was a show-off. He liked to have attention, though he'd never admit to it.

Gary was beginning to shake himself dry, much like a dog would, when the liquid moved itself away by miracles. Well, it would've been miracles if it wasn't Evan who did it with his strange powers. He always thought it was cool the way he could move water and all that around with his mind and hand. "ThAnKs, BrOtHeR. wHiLe YoU wErE mAkIn' It NiCe WiTh SoMe ChIcKa, I wAs StOpPiNg SoMe MoThErFuCkInG hEaT."

"i wwasnt makin it nice she wwas just some bitch that wwas in the wwrong place at the wwrong time she said shell see me around or wwhatever that means i coulda swwore she grabbed my ass wwhen i wwas gettin awway from her" He pulled his hyper cube off of his belt and grinned widely. "but this is the important part i got wwhat i needed! now i need to go my lab and install it into something"

"YeAh, SuUuUrE. lIkE yOu DiDn'T wAnT yOuR aSs AlL uP aNd GrOpEd By HeR sHiNy RoBo-ArM." Gary caught a small look at her arm, the one missing that was replaced with a metallic one, that is. He frowned slightly, "wHaDdAyA nEeD tHaT dOoDlE-dAt ThInG fOr AnYwAyS? wAs It ReAlLy WoRtH bUsTiN' uP a MoThErFuCkEr'S wAlL aNd ShIt?" He still wasn't very supportive of his friend's evil-intentions of getting things, but he could over look it. It's what his cardio pump was telling him.

"it wwas wworth it! and that explosion wwas badass" He smirked as he put the hypercube away and looked at the direction he last saw Vriska in. "since you're here now wwhy dont i introduce you to that one wwoman i wwas talkin to earlier?" He started to walk towards Vriska.

**== Be the Cat Girl! :33**

Nelly was walking the streets, accompanied by one of her favourite cats, Pounce. Her hat and coat, along with the gloves she wore, hid her less-than human parts, so she felt safe. She bounced along cheerfully, looking around for anything of interest. Normally, this time of night would be when she was working a heist, but she had stolen a rather valuable necklace last night, and was set for at least the next couple of days. That meant she had time to relax. Her reflective eyes scanned the streets for anyone who looked interesting. She loved to meet new people.

The streets of Skaia were usually quite drab and undefined. The alleyways and roads would be strewn with litter and other unsavoury debris, remnants of turf wars or general mayhem caused by the citizens, however they seemed to have a hauntingly beautiful appearance tonight as the moon illuminated them, showing off qualities that one would never normally have seen or thought possible. Travis had walked down these streets many times before whilst 'breaking in' his new robotic legs, but tonight something felt different. He was not used to travelling during the night and he felt an air of uneasiness, even more so than usual. His hallucinatory friend Rufio provided no comfort to him either, but nevertheless he continued to walk the path, his destination not yet decided. As he continued to walk the streets keeping an eye out for any signs of movement or unusual happenings, he hadjust turned a corner and spotted someone in the distance causing him to freeze up and analyse the situation before proceeding any further. He could make out a faint outline of what appeared to be a short female, walking quite confidently. He turned to Rufio and whispered to him briefly before nodding and turning back to watch the shadowed figure approaching. Making sure not to make any sudden movements he stood close to the wall of the nearby building and waited to see what they would do.

Nelly spotted someone who looked fairly wealthy and oblivious. Taking the opportunity presented to her, she slipped into the crowd, catching up to the person. She slipped past them, casually lifting their wallet from their purse. Sure, she had enough to make ends meet for a few days, but extra money always helped. She slipped the wallet into her own pocket, continuing on her way.

He watched as the figure seemingly vanished before his very eyes. Glancing from person to person trying to work out what had just happened he shook his head and resigned to accept the fact she may have just left. However just as he went to turn his head away, the figure had reappeared from amongst the crowd once again and was continuing in his direction. Travis took a deep breath before making his way precariously over to the figure, his hands trembling slightly in his pockets and his gaze fixated on them watching for any signs that would indicate he should abscond.

Nelly continued the way she was going, acting natural. She veered away from the flow of the crowd, heading into a nearby alleyway. Once she was inside, she glanced around for anything that seemed like a threat, missing her watcher. Then, she took out the wallet, flipping through it and taking out anything that identified it as another's. She planned to, with the help of her cats, drop those pieces randomly. She gave Pounce what looked like her victim's driving license, watching the cat trot off.

He watched as the figure disappeared into the alley. After another brief pause and whispered discussion with Rufio he decided that the right course of action would be to follow aforementioned figure into the alley. As he approached, he noticed she was fiddling with something but could not quite make out what it was exactly until he spotted the driver's license in the mouth of the cat. It took him a moment to add it all together but then it dawned on him, she was concealing something that had not originally belonged to her but to the person on the ID. "h-HEY, tHAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU," he stammered wondering if speaking was the right thing to do, however it was too late to change his mind now.

She whirled around, tensing up. Her eyes flicked over his figure, picking up on details that a normal human wouldn't be able to see. She backed up a step. "are you going to do something about it?" she asked cautiously, concealing her hands in her pockets.

He flinched as she moved suddenly unsure of what she was capable of. He watched her carefully, his right leg a little way in front of his left allowing for a quick escape if he needed it. "i AM GOING TO ASK THAT YOU RETURN IT, tO IT'S ORIGINAL OWNER, iF POSSIBLE PLEASE," he continued to stammer trying to be careful about what he said, not wanting to cause any problems for the time being, after all he was unprepared for any type of conflict and was simply wearing his street clothes.

She remained where she was, her tail lashing and making her trench coat move. Her hands stayed in her pockets. "hes purrobably already gone. besides, he clearly had too much money anyways" She watched him intently, ready to run.

"oH, wELL THEN IF THAT'S THE CASE, pERHAPS YOU COULD, hAND IT INTO THE POLICE?" He gave a smile and looked to his side as if looking for approval from someone. He looked back and seemingly relaxed a little hoping his pleasant manners might help the figure relax also. All he wanted was to do the right thing, whatever that was, as well as keep away any tension in the atmosphere.

She rolled her eyes. "thats not happening" she said, unsure of what she was waiting for. Her tail continued to lash, and she hoped he wouldn't notice the odd movement of her coat. "like i said, he had too much money anyways"


	3. Chapter 3 - Making friends?

**Author: So, everyone is slowly interacting with each other! :D They all seem to be congregating in the same area as well afterwards which is good. Hopefully it means it's making some sense. XD**

**Credit for this chapter goes to the following people:**

_Rose_ **as Vriska Serket**  
_that one derp who shows up a few times to fuck shit up like no other _**as Gary Makara  
**_Nubby_ **as**** Evan Ampora  
**_calculatedFlame_ as **Nelly Leijon  
**_Keturi_** as Travis Nitram**

* * *

Travis' eyes flickered to her coat. He cocked his head a little and raised an eyebrow. "wELL, iF YOU WON'T RETURN THE ITEM, tHEN i WILL" He took a step forward and reached for the item in an attempt to acquire it so he may return it to it's rightful owner.

She kept her hands, and the wallet, safely in her pockets, backing up warily and looking behind her. The alley opened up on the other side to a parallel street. She turned and ran, then gasped as her hat was blown off her head. She quickly turned and caught it, jamming it on her head as she returned to running, but he could have easily seen her ears. She just kept going, getting into the crowd of people and slowing down to a walk. She kept going, hoping she'd lost him.

He blinked and began to chase after her. "sTOP, pLEASE!" he called after her making sure never to take his eyes off her in case she disappeared again. As her hat blew off he spotted what appeared to be a pair of feline ears atop her head. This gave him an idea, he had no idea if it was going to work but he was going to try nonetheless, after all what was there to lose. He began to focus his thoughts towards her, his voice reaching into her mind. He tried to convince her to hand over the object hoping this could come to some happy conclusion, but that was never going to happen.

Nelly paused, a headache building between her temples as she heard a nagging voice telling her to go back and return it. She wavered, slowing down. Then she bit her lip and ignored the voice, hurrying through the crowd. She was spooked, her fur standing on end. What _was_ that? She kept going, glancing back and seeing that she was still being followed. She turned into an alley again, getting out of sight of most people, and quickly clambered up a fire escape, jumping up to the roof of the building and running along it, hoping to lose him.

Travis watched as it seemed like his attempt was working, but as quickly as it seemed to work it became obvious it had actually failed. He slowed down and let out a long drawn out sigh as she disappeared into the crowd. There was no way he was going to be able to catch up with her, at least not for now. Perhaps he will bump into her again, he was kind of hoping, seeing as she wasn't as human as he first thought. He looked around trying to figure out where he'd ended up, he had just been chasing her and hadn't paid any attention to where they had been going.

Nelly watched carefully to see if the man who'd been following her would pursue. She watched him leave, then continued on the rooftops for a bit, leaping from roof to roof with ease. After a bit, she stopped, climbing down from her current building and melding into the crowds once more. She continued to walk, until she caught a whiff of a mixture of flesh and metal, one she had smelled only a bit ago on the man who had tried to turn her in. She followed the scent carefully, wanting to see him before he saw her. But the scent was from an entirely different person. Intrigued, Nelly walked over to the woman, tapping her on the shoulder. "hi!"

Gary followed Evan, staring over at the woman he was most likely chatting up, and looking nowhere else. She didn't seem very trustworthy, and he could catch a faint scent of petrolene gasoline on her. It pointed right to her being the one who caused the fire earlier. He picked up his pace, now noticing another girl there with a cat hat.

With her new found wealth Vriska decided it's time to see what the future held! And by that she obviously meant, it's time to get a new eight ball, seeing as she was not used to her robot arm yet, and said arm keeps breaking them. Just as she was about to enter the joke shop, why do they stay open so late anyway? Oh well, she is tapped on the shoulder, turning around swiftly, she was greeted by... "Heeeeeeeey," she said, dragging out the word, "Do I know you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"actually she looks busy right noww im gonna head home and tinker wwith this transmitter before cops get wwind a wwhat happened" And with that, Evan left Gary there, jogging away towards his base.

She shook her head, a cheerful smile on her lips as she linked her gloved hands behind her back. "no, you dont, but you looked interesting, and i was bored. my names nelly. whats yours?" She grinned, eyes wide. They flicked to the robotic arm, which explained the metal smell.

Vriska give the girl the once over, and grinned. "I am very interesting," she said, and gestured towards the cat girl's hat which hid her cat ears from normal people, people without eightfold vision, with her robotic arm, "Doesn't look like you're too 8oring yourself, 8h, Miss Cat Girl. My name is Vriska." she announced proudly, extending her right hand for a hand shake, for the second time tonight.

She blinked, confused for a moment, reaching out the shake her hand automatically. Then she processed what she had said, and tensed up, dropping Vriska's hand like a hot coal. "how did you know?" she asked softly, her bubbly personality being replaced by worry. "are you gonna tell anyone?"

Gary wanted to know who this girl was. Since Evan magically vanished or something, he would have to figure out himself. He didn't want to get mixed up with her just yet, so there would be no problem with not making face-to-face contact with her. He put his hands into his pockets, moving past Vriska as casually as possible. He swiftly moved a clawed hand out of one of his pockets, plucking the stolen wallet out of her own pocket and putting it into his. Stealception. He continued walking, examining the novelty items. He normally got his clown horns here.

Vriska smiled, petting the girl, now known as Nelly on the head. "I have no reason to tell anyone," she said, then fauxing a thinking look, tipping her chin with her index finger. "Then again, I have no reason not to tell anyone," she said after a short pause. She glared at the person who so obviously stole the wallet from her pocket. She was a skilled thief, she'd catch up with him momentarily, plus she still had the money, which she cleverly took out of the wallet before hand. "And I know everything." she said, tapping the dark side of her glasses, grinning at Nelly once more.

She tensed up at the head pat, now glaring at Vriska. "so, whats the deal fur you not to tell" she asked, getting right to the point. She glanced around, biting her lip nervously. She could feel her tail puffing up, her ears going back.

Gary took the wallet out, glancing at the identification card to see who she really was. Evan Ampora. Haha, oh shit, she looks so damn ugly in this picture. Wait a minute... That's someone else's ugly mug. He looked over his shoulder to see her face, then compared it to the I.D. photo. This was Evan's wallet! He put it back into his wallet. "HeY." He was about to say something out, call her out on thieving, but then he realized he would be calling himself out for stealing it right back.

"Now, now, I don't want anything from you," she said, smiling mischievously at the girl. She paused for a moment... Maybe she could be useful. "Let's 8e friends," she grinned, turning at the sound of someone saying 'hey'. Oh. "Hello," she forced a smile, what? Was he going to call her out for being a thief, after stealing from her, or is he so dense he think's she WAS mister Ampora. How could she even be mistaken for such a... bluh.

He soon thought that it would be a good idea to abscond before she realized her already stolen wallet was gone, if she hadn't already. "HeY, i ThInK yOu..." Gary took a minute to clap his hands in thought, "ShOuLd ChEcK oUt ThEm MoThErFuCkIn' HoRnS. oN sAlE fOr FuLl PrIcE." He nudged her to add to the power of buying something unimportant, like he was someone who worked there. He left before she could say anything else, making his way to the docks in Skaia City. The waters were always so calm and chilled out. It was relaxing.

She sighed, looking around. "alright." she said, her shoulders dropping. "well, i suppose ill be seeing you later, then" She started to head out, rubbing her head.

"Riiiiiiiight..." she idly commented toward both people who were leaving now, "W8, w8, Nelly, I'll need to 8e getting in contact with you," she said, catching her by the shoulder before she got a chance to leave, "There's only so much the 8 can tell me," she grinned, looking at her over the top of her glasses so her eightfold eye was just barely visible over the shades.

She shuddered, looking at the eye. "fine" she said, pulling a marker from her pocket, along with a pad of paper for when she felt like drawing. She scribbled her phone number on it, ripping off the sheet and handing it to Vriska. "thats my cell now, may I go?"

Vriska took the paper and glanced over it, turning away from Nelly, giving her a dismissive wave of her hand, "8e seeing you around, Miss Kitty Cat!" she then finally entered the joke shop, like she'd been meaning to do since she even left her house. Oh, look at that, they do have a sale on eight balls. She grabbed as many as she could, all the eight balls. All of them. With her new found wealth from the wallet, that is now in possession of the... Clown? guy. She still had the money though. She wasn't a half-wit.

Nelly left quickly, heading in a random direction. She found herself walking automatically to the docks. She always went there when she was feeling stressed, and she was definitely stressed. Though she hated getting wet, the sight, the smell and the sound of the water always calmed her down.


	4. Chapter 4 - At the Hospital

**Author: Okay so Trigger Warning: Cancer and graphic description of suffering.  
Also this chapter is a rather long one, but a lot of shit goes down! :D**

**Credit for this chapter goes to the following people:**

_Katie_ **as Terezi Pyrope**  
_Jaek _**as Karson Vantas  
**_Rose _**as Vriska Serket**

* * *

**== Check on the Blind Girl and the Albino.**

Terezi Pyrope was awoken with a start. That obnoxious human alarm clock scared the shit out of her every single time. She'd resided on Earth for a little over four years and she had never adjusted to the weird things humans used on a daily basis. Wincing, she slammed her hand around on her nightstand, blindly flailing her arm around. She ended up knocking a few things over in the process, resulting in a few very groggy, slurred choice words slipping from her lips. She sat up, her fist still unable to find its mark, and ripped the plug from the wall, dropping the thing to the floor. It spluttered out its last ring pitifully. Sighing in relief, she rubbed at her right temple. That spot was the worst for headaches, she'd decided. Of course, she'd be the one to know, seeing as her whole previous life revolved around the mind. It wasn't like her current one didn't, either, but, she had to hide that, for the most part. She groaned, forcing herself onto her feet. She then proceeded to stumble across the floor of her way above average sized apartment. Her job paid very, very well. She paused in front of what she assumed to be her closet door, seeing as her nose sense of smell didn't work too well for a short period of time after she'd first woken up, and inhaled, imagining the aforementioned door wide open. Slowly, she heard the creak as the door to her closet did in fact open, but it was on the other side of the room. Well damn. She groaned, turning herself around to stumble to it.  
**  
**Karson was lying on a hospital bed, he hadn't moved in three days. And barely anyone visited him, he had very little friends. Maybe Nelly visited occasionally. But if she did, he had no idea because he was unconscious most of the time. He was growing quite weak lately. Thinner. More frail. And slow. He always knew he was running on borrowed time, figured he was a goner, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Still, it wasn't like someone could just accept it that they were at death's door and waiting to enter. The doctor wasn't here often, but there wasn't really anyone else to go to. Not one that knew how to deal with a special case like him. That especially made it more expensive, and Karson was barely scraping by as it is. Not that he would need money any more shortly. The doctor for superfreaks. Lovely. Freak. He would shiver if he could at that thought. But he couldn't, because as aforementioned earlier, he was unconscious. He slept a lot. Always tired. For the last week he had felt like he was carrying an impending weight everywhere he went. It drained him of strength and energy, and soon it was too hard to even be mobile. So he had checked in to Prospit's wing for the unusually developed, where they kept him in a small white room and with too many tubes to count plugged into his systems.

As she dressed herself, she questioned why everything smelled so incredibly dark. She'd set her alarm for the reasonable time of one in the afternoon, seeing as she didn't have a case on that particular day. But why wasn't it light? She walked back over to the momentarily silenced alarm clock, having dressed herself in a dragon printed tank top and black jeans, and imagined it in her hand. God, telekinetic abilities were extremely useful. She brought it to her nose and sniffed, the neon green practically screaming at her as it announced that it was in fact there. Oh god. It wasn't one in the afternoon. That stupid piece of shit alarm clock. In a fit of rage, she chucked it at the ground. Effectively, it shattered into large, threateningly sharp pieces. She willed the stuff into a trash can before plunking back down on her bed. Terezi wasn't the most social creature. She was always had a nagging in the back of her mind that she'd say something wrong and her status as a half-mortal would be revealed. But then she realized she was fucking starving. Food potentially revealing her identity. Every time. She slipped her dark shades over her face, the ones that hid her unnatural eyes, and exited her apartment. She took the elevator down to the lobby, waved a hello at the valet, and exited. She'd noticed that he was thinking about proposing to his girlfriend. She'd wish him luck, but, her abilities were unknown to all. Quite useful in a court situation, though. Very, very useful. She prodded a rock along with the toe of her boot as she continued her stroll down the street. She would be driving in her car if only she possessed said car and a license. Also, she'd need the ability to drive. That's kind of a crucial thing. Isn't it illegal for blind people to drive, anyway? Huff. The law can be so unfair sometimes. She was perfectly capable! With the slightest of sighs, she remembered that she'd promised one of her few friends, Karson, that she'd visit him. Since she'd found herself outside of the restaurant, she decided she'd take things to go. Hospital food tasted and smelled terrible. Hospitals smelled terrible. Much too clean. It was awful. But Karson was the first person she'd met upon her arrival to Earth. She figured that visiting him on an almost daily basis was the least she could do. Aside from the terrible hospital smell and shitty food, she rather enjoyed her visits. Entering the restaurant, she quickly collected an array of foods. Lots of red things, of course. Red was her favourite colour. Bag of food in hand, she exited the shop. There were precisely two people on Earth who knew about her true place of birth, and they were who she considered to be her best friends. Along with Karson, a girl named Nelly knew. They did not, however, know of her other identity. Although, it wouldn't be that hard to put two and two together if she ever confronted either of them. She hadn't meant to reveal it, it just kind of slipped out. She was babbling on when she accidentally mentioned something about her home planet. After that, she just kind of bashfully admitted that she was a demigod. She didn't see herself as better than them, though. She only considered herself as better than the unjust and corrupt. But then again, lots of things were better than those people. She continued her walk to the hopsital, flashing her visitor's pass at the receptionist. She punched his floor number into the elevator upon entry, and soon she found herself in his room, like she often did. "H3Y H3Y H3Y"

At the sound her voice, his eyes fluttered open, and calmly, he pulled himself up, straining his body in the process, but he managed to get sitting instead of lying. He grumbled to himself a bit, before waving to greet her. Yes, yes, hello friend who bothers him everyday. Of course, being in the special wing of the hospital, she must have known he was a mutant, and not any average person. Of course, he just blamed his albinism for being different. Special powers? Hahahahaha. No. He isn't a superfreak like all the other weirdo inhabitants of Skaia City. He was normal. Okay, besides the exception of being albino. BUT it wasn't like he had weird as fuck powers and peculiar experimentation or anything, hah. Hahaha. Nope. None. His eyes were narrowed on her suspicious bag. Why did she have a bag?

Giggling a bit, she skipped over to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek in greeting. "1 BROUGHT FOOD B3C4US3 THE SH1T YOU H4V3 H3R3 FUCK1NG SUCKS" Having closed the door, she pushed her sunglasses up on her head. The things were quite obtrusive and rather annoying, and so she only wore them when absolutely necessary. If a nurse were to enter, she'd immediately conceal her eyes with them again. But for the moment, her ruby red eyes were free. She pulled a chair over, plopping the bag on her lap. She dug around inside of it, pulling out what she'd gotten for herself, which was a sub and a bag of fruit. She then set the bag on the bed. "T4K3 WH4T YOU W4NT, HUN!"

As he dug around the bag, he smirked weakly, "WHY'D YOU CLOSE THE DOOR? I KNOW I GET BORED HERE, BUT I'M NOT UP FOR THAT TYPE OF ENTERTAINMENT." Snickering to himself, he took out all the contents to look over them. Huh. She always bought such weird ass food. He grumbled a bit more, unintelligible nonsense, before clearing speaking to her in his usual gruff voice. "WHY THE HELL IS EVERYTHING YOU BOUGHT ALWAYS RED? NOT ENOUGH GREEN, IT'S UNHEALTHY, I SWEAR IF THE CANCER DOESN'T KILL ME, YOUR UNHEALTHY FOOD WILL." Humorous. He snickered to himself once more, rather amused by his somewhat dark humour. Too tired to eat really, he picked out a single cherry from a bag and plopped it into his mouth, mostly just to satisfy her.

"OH SHUT TH3 H3LL UP" She ran her fingers through her hair, sticking her tongue out at him. "R3D TH1NGS 4R3 L1K3, 4 FUCK1NG D3L1C4CY. YOUR PUNY MORT4L M1ND WOULDNT UND3RST4ND" She giggled, poking at his nose. She always liked to tease him about things like that. "4ND, 1 TOT4LLY BROUGHT FRU1TS 4ND SH1T!" She shrugged a bit, still not entirely sure what the line between fruit and vegetable was. She bit into her sub, propping her legs up on the bed. She wasn't professional in the slightest when she didn't have to be. "SO," She said, in between bites. "HOW 4R3 TH1NGS?" She highly doubted anything could have changed over the course of a day, but, she asked anyway. Terezi was one of those people who, when conversed with, wouldn't even let the idea of an awkward pause begin to form. She talked. A lot.

His face dropped to a grim expression as he thought about the recent news he received, "THEY SAY I HAVE THREE DAYS TO LIVE." He shrugged and ruffled his fingers through his shaggy white hair. Studying her face, he let a smirk spread across his lips. "BUT THEY SAID THAT A YEAR AGO, AND HERE I AM." He twiddled at the tube needled into his wrist, pumping some fucking fluid he had no clue of. "WELL, IT'S TOO LATE FOR CHEMO, BUT WHO WOULD WANT TO BE BALD ANYWAY. MY HAIR IS THE FUCKING SHIT, IF YOU COULD SEE IT." Well, as a grumpy as he was, he didn't mind making the best of this situation. Maybe being this close to death affected a person. Well. Who fucking knows. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?"  
**  
**Her breath hitched as he spoke. The prior year, it'd scared the shit out of her. Oh, she was such a mess. She'd refused to leave the hospital and she cried a whole fucking lot. She didn't usually cry. She'd even refused to show up to a couple of trials. "H-HURR, 1 GU3SS YOUR3 GO1NG TO B3 S331NG 4 WHOL3 LOT MOR3 OF M3, TH3N" She didn't smile or wink, like she usually would after stating that. She just kind of said it. Pushing her hair from her face, somewhat shakily, she let out a sigh. "1V3 B33N OK4Y, 1 GU3SS" She shrugged. After the loss of her entire family and her entire fucking planet, she valued things way more. The prospect of losing them nearly tore her to pieces.

He chuckled, sifting through more of the food that laid on his sheets over his lap. He picked up another cherry in his middle, index and thumb, raising up his hand to his mouth to take a bite. The purplish red juices stain his fingers, dripping all over his white sheets and white patient robe. So much white, everywhere. His pale skin, his hair, the walls. The bedding. After awhile it reminded him of an asylum for the insane. But honestly it didn't bother him too much, he didn't have his eyes open often. Only when he had visitors, and not always then either. He slept a lot actu- He choked on the small cherry piece, oh god, what the hell. Did his body not fucking want food?! The next thing he knew, his body was hanging over coughing and hacking. It was much too violent, too rough for his frail form. He was so fucking weak lately, and his coughing had resulted in blood coming from his throat. Oh god oh god oh god. Saliva mixed with his mutant blood was drooling out of him. Fuck, what the fuck. He couldn't be losing more blood. Fuck fuck fuck. His blood was vital to him. And how here it was, droplets on his sheets mixing with the cherries, and the worst part was, it was actually quite pretty. The colours complimented nicely together, on a canvas of his white sheets. Pretty. His shaky hacking didn't stop, feeling liquid in his lungs. He was no doctor but he knew lungs weren't supposed to fill up with liquids, or he'd choke. What was it? Blood. He was literally drowning in his own blood. Funny. So fucking funny. The very thing he needed most, that he couldn't waste so excessively because it was so limited was now killing him. He was fucking DROWNING in his own blood. SO FUCKING FUNNY. Because he called himself the Knight of Blood. Because he controlled blood. Because that was his fucking power and yet his greatest weakness, and NOW IT WAS KILLING HIM. He trembled, shook, panicked as he kept coughing, unable to breathe.

OH GOD. She immediately smacked the button that lay on the side of the bed to call the nurse, jolting out of her seat. She ran to the door, flinging it open. "DOCTOR! 1 N33D 4 DOCTOR!" She wailed, loudly enough to alert the entire hospital. Immediately, her calls were answered. The appropriate medical officials rushed into the room, pushing her to the side. She wasn't asked to leave, though, or rather, forced to leave. The only way she'd be getting out of there was if they knocked her out and dragged her outside. There he was, dying, right before her, and all she could do was stand by and watch. Her head was killing her as all of the thoughts of the doctors flooded in. She was getting a play-by-play narration from about ten different people and she was about to explode. It hurt. Everything hurt. She was about to collapse as the wave of 'Will he make it?'s washed over her, tugging her under with it and pulling her out to the metaphorical sea. *She* was drowning.

Welp. Vriska was bored again, and it's even darker then it was when she left her house. This placed needs some light... And she knew just how to make that happen. Her grin was bordering on psychotic as she pulled her hood up and tucked her hands into her pockets. She made her way into an ally way, with her new found wealth not completely diminished, she spotted who she was looking for instantly, "Hey," She greeted a shady character lurking in the shadows, about ten minutes later she left the ally way, about 100 euro down, and small highly dangerous explosives tucked carefully in her coat pockets. She briskly walked down the street, only stopping when she finally made it to the hospital. She went round to the parking lot, when she made her way round to the back of said hospital she spotted a propane tank. What. Okay, she could work with this. Yes. Vriska very, very carefully set up the explosives, gently unrolling the fuse as she walked backwards, once at a safe distance, and all outta fuse she ducked down and pulled out her lighter. "Fiat lux" she laughed, letting the blue flame touch the fuse, the small now yellow flame quickly made its way down the fuse. She covered your ears and watched. The little spark almost disappears in the darkness for a moment, only for a large, loud almost blinding James Bond-esque explosion to take it's place, the surrounding area caught on fire during said explosion. She took a moment to stare in awe at the lovely lights as it was in direct contrast with the blackness of the night.

The doctors had given him CPR to revive him. However not without a cost. One pint of blood gone. How very unfortunate. Very. Well. Losing blood didn't matter too much. According to the results, he only had three days anyway. So he was back to peacefully lying in his bed, eyes closed. In new white sheets and a new robe. So very white. It looked as if nothing had happened. The room had returned to the state as before Terezi entered. Karson was unconscious once more. He was much too tired, too drained and weak to have still been laughing and conversing with his visitor. Unfortunately, his rest didn't last very long because a couple minutes later, there was an alarm broadcasting throughout the whole hospital. His wing was catching fire, the occupants would have to be evacuate and the flames put out. We're doctors coming? Where were the doctors? They weren't here yet? They must have been attending to the higher ranked patients. The ones with more urgency and privilege. But, unable to move, he just sat there, eyes darting around the room. "YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO."

"K4RK4T, 1M NOT L34V1NG YOU. 1M 31TH3R G3TT1NG YOU OUT OF H3R3 OR ST4Y1NG W1TH YOU. PR3F3R4BLY, THOUGH, 1D L1K3 TO S4V3 BOTH OUR 4SS3S" Her tone was surprisingly calm for someone who was facing death. It'd probably be rather easy to get him out, but that would mean revealing her mind-y powers. Although, she supposed that she'd do anything to save his life. "1 C4N G3T YOU OUT OF H3R3 4ND PROB4BLY S4LV4G3 TH3 M4JOR1TY OF YOUR 3QU1PM3NT 4ND SH1T 1F YOULL 4LLOW M3." She shook her head. Consent was polite and all, but, it wasn't the time. She had to save him. "NO, FUCK TH4T, W3R3 G3TT1NG OUT OF H3R3. NOW." Even if he only had a few more days, she didn't want to cut them short and end it all by letting him burn to death. It simply wouldn't happen. She heaved a deep sigh, tapping into her telekinetic ability to wheel his bed out of the room, followed by the tubes containing his necessary medicine. She followed behind him, her pace quickening. The fire had consumed one half of the wing already, and the thoughts of everyone, the internal screams of everyone were killing her. But she had to persevere. They were only one floor up. You're not supposed to take elevators during a fire. (Which wouldn't have mattered much, really, it was already gone.) You can't roll a bed down the stairs. She'd have to do something a bit risky, but if it was executed well enough all would be well. She'd get him to another hospital as soon as they touched the ground.Generally, she'd have made an effort to save occupants, but, he was her priority. She had to get him out. At the end of the hallway, the one that wasn't engulfed in flames, there was a very, very large glass window. It was large enough to fit an entire bed through. She wheeled both him and his equipment up to it, concentrating incredibly hard as she imagined the window shattering. After a loud, resonating crack, there was nothing more but a gaping hole in the wall. "4LR1GHT, 1 UH, H4V3 TO S1T ON YOUR B3D FOR 4 MOM3NT, 1 C4NT L1FT MYS3LF, S4DLY" She plopped herself down at the end of his bed, squeezing her eyes shut. With a sigh, the bed slowly rolled forward, the equipment close behind. It continued rolling, ascending a bit to clear the window. It then stopped rolling purely because there was nothing to roll on. It was suspended in mid air, one story above the ground. She then worked her mind, forcing it to begin the descent of everything that was currently in her power. She'd blocked out everything else and focused solely as doing it as carefully as possible. She didn't move at all, not a single centimetre, until they landed gently on the ground. "1LL 3XPL41N L4T3R BUT NOW, WE H4V3 TO G3T YOU ADM1TT3D SOM3 WH3R3 3LS3" And with that, they were off.

Oh. Had she said something? He was sleeping again. When the smoke entered his room when she opened his door, he had gone back to sleep after she had explained something about trusting her or something? Oh who knew, he wasn't even conscious. So fucking weak, all the fucking time, and he really did hate it. But what was he supposed to do? He really couldn't do anything. Not by choice, he was just physically unable. And mentally. But he couldn't even fucking help it. He was just born so miserably pathetic. He squirmed a tad, having probably unpleasant dreams. His head hurt. And his chest. From all the CPR. It was painful and tiring. Everything was painful and tiring. Just breathing was exhausting as it was. God, he felt so pathetic. And he had every right to. BECAUSE HE WAS. Fucking pathetic.

He'd fallen asleep. Oh. Okay. Great. So he wouldn't have to know about her less than normal abilities. Of course, she would entrust him of all people with all of her secrets, but, she hadn't. In the comic books she'd read, noooo oneee was supposed to know about superhero identities. No one. Except for the girl who was almost always blonde. Hm. Maybe she'd have to find her one of those. Well, it was about an hour later and the two of them were sitting in Karkat's new hospital room in a new hospital. She didn't intend to leave him. At all. Sigh. She was curled up in a chair, her chin resting in her hands. Life is stressful.


	5. Chapter 5 - Down at the Docks

**Credit goes to the following people for this chapter:  
**_beardedVagabond_** as The Diamond Dignitary  
**_calculatedFlame_** as Nelly Leijon  
**_that one derp who shows up a few times to fuck shit up like no other _**as Gary Makara  
**_Keturi_** as Travis Nitram**

* * *

****

== Go to the docks.

The Dignitary kept a sharp lookout as his men continued to unload the crates from the ship and reload them onto the waiting truck. He looked around, narrowing his eyes behind his mask suspiciously. After a while, one gets to have these gut feelings that tell them certain things, particularly when others were nearby. Suddenly, his attention was drawn away from whatever may or may not be coming by a loud crash. Damn, one of his men had dropped one of the crates, spilling some of the shipment. Idiots, those were valuable and could be broken, or worse, set off. Of course, he didn't say this, and remained casually impassive as he drew his gun and shot the screw-up dead. He usually didn't waste manpower like that, but he had to keep his men afraid and that man in particular had fucked up much too often. As for frightening his men and reminding them who he was, that seemed to be effective, as they were almost all white as a sheet, save for the ones who didn't need reminding and just kept working. Hm, they ought to get a raise. "Back to work," was all he said to the others in a powerful yet low voice, a command that was quickly obeyed. He continued to observe, no longer paying attention to any possibility of interlopers.

Nelly froze when she heard a crash, followed by a gunshot. She crept toward the sound, staying low and using boxes for cover. She didn't know what was going on, but there was a chance that someone needed her help. She didn't balk from stealing from those who had too much, but she couldn't stand people who picked on those littler than them. She crept up to the scene, until she could see it. She doubted that another could see what was going on as well as she did, unless they had some kind of night vision. She froze, recognizing that this was something she really shouldn't have gotten involved in. She started to creep away, when she stepped on an empty bottle, slipping as it rolled away, banging against a crate. She caught her balance, quickly taking cover to see if she would be noticed. She pulled her mask out of her pocket, slipping it on carefully, just in case.

Gary redirected his spaced out vision from the dull waves of the ocean toward the sound of a crash, wincing when a gunshot emitted from the same area. He jumped up, fitting his hood back over his head and tying his bandana on. He was going to check it out, in costume of course. Moving slowly to stay silent, even though his stealth is decently shit, he crawled to a crate, sitting behind it. There was an empty bottle rolling somewhere, but he quickly disregarding it to focus on the task at hand. He took a glance at the workers, squinting his eyes to see in the dark. He would attempt taking parts of the shipment in a few minutes. Maybe it would be helpful to Evan, his obvious sidekick.

Travis had been wondering aimlessly for a while since having lost sight of the cat girl. He stopped to take a look around again, trying to work out where he was but in the dark everything looked so different. He took a deep breath in, something stung his lungs and assaulted his nose. It was the salt from the nearby sea, he must have ended up near the docks. He could hear what sounded like people working nearby, lots of chatting and banging of boxes so he decided to go check it out, perhaps the cat girl was here stealing more things. He just wanted to find her to apologise for earlier, he shouldn't have tried telling her to return the item, after all she said the person didn't need the money anymore and if he had some in the first place, it meant they would be able to make some more to replace what they'd lost. He started heading on over to the noise almost excitedly, chatting to Rufio as he went.

The Dignitary and his goon's attention were immediately drawn to the noise. Silently, he ordered his more competent guards to fan out and search the area with normal weapons, not the new devices they got, and find the disturbance while the others continued to work. He himself kept watching the area, pulling out his diamond-bullet gun, which was ready to effortlessly snuff out the life of the interloper.

As he talked to Rufio he was completely unaware of the dangers ahead of him. He came to a halt when he caught one of the guards out of the corner of his eye. He began to panic and glance around quickly, looking for a safe place to abscond, however there did not appear to be anywhere he could get to fast enough to not be spotted. He turned to Rufio and began asking him questions, of course to anyone else he would look like he was just talking to himself like some mad man. "wHAT SHOULD i DO, rUFIO?" he asked. After approximately 2 mins he nodded and began walking again trying not to show he was nervous, rather to just look like he was an innocent passer by, which in actuality he was. Though of course the guards didn't know that, so he instantly jumped to the worst case scenario in his head. This caused him to become even more nervous and he began to tremble slightly.

Another one of the guards caught Dignitary's attention and pointed to the nervous civilian walking along. The man's eyes narrowed, seeing that the leg motions didn't look like ordinary legs. Even if it was an innocent bystanders, bystanders tended to be witnesses, and he was shivering like a witness. He motioned for some others to go after him and bring the boy to him.

Travis caught sight of more guards approaching and his first thought was to start running, though if he tried he knew that would make him look even more suspicious. Instead he decided to try speed up his walking, however his robotic legs buckled beneath him and fell to the floor. He used his hands to try and brace himself the best he could and ended up on his hands and knees. "oWWW" he mumbled to himself. He tried standing up and to his amazement it almost seemed like he was floating back onto his feet, in reality he was being lifted by two guards that had caught up to him during his unfortunate encounter with the floor. "oH, uHH, hEY THERE," he squeaked as the guards began leading him towards what he assumed to be their leader.

The man looked at Travis curiously. He looked like a wimpy kid, but the way his legs buckled suggested robotic-prosthetics. Probably illegal, since Desmond Droog knew of all legal distributions of such prosthetic limbs. "Your name, boy?" he asked in a calm voice, while still ready for the previous interloper. He had no idea about a third, however.

He stared directly at Desmond with wide eyes "tRAVIS, mY NAME, iS tRAVIS" he said rather quickly. He had a quick glance around before returning his gaze to Desmond. He appeared to be quite an intimidating man, but the way he spoke calmly made Travis relax a little in the guard's grip. "aND YOU ARE?" he inquired softly, making sure to be careful about how he spoke as he didn't want to cause any trouble at the moment. After all, he was still being held by the guards and he was unarmed except for his legs, which could suffice in a dire situation, but they weren't entirely reliable still as proven earlier when they buckled.

Nelly sighed in relief when someone else got caught instead of her. She felt bad for him, but she was fairly certain that the Diamond Dignitary was out there, the man who ran pretty much all crime in Skaia. It wasn't like there was anything she could do. While she thought the man was focused on the kid, she started to creep away, abandoning her cover.

The Dignitary was about to answer, whether with a bullet or with words, when he suddenly caught sight of movement that wasn't of his men out of the corner of his eye. In a flash, he had drawn his gun again and shot in its general direction.

Nelly got unlucky, though not as unlucky as she could have. The bullet grazed her, and she cried out, turning as she clutched her side. "purrlease!" she called out, in a last effort. "im sorry- i was just leaving- i wont tell anyone i swear!"

He watched wide eyed as the man pulled out a gun and fired. It happened so quickly he wasn't sure if he was firing at someone or just firing as a form of intimidation, either way he was glad he was unharmed, for now at least. He tried turning his head to see in the direction the man fired, wondering if he could catch a glimpse of what he'd seen, but it wasn't until her heard the voice of the cat girl that he realised who he'd shot at. He opened his mouth, about to call out to the girl but he decided it would be safer to keep his mouth shut for the time being. He turned back to Desmond and began to squirm about, trying to get himself free of the guards so he could get comfortable, if for no other reason at all.

He was lightly satisfied by the noise and waved his gun in her direction, ordering his men to grab her and bring her to him as well. He looked back to "Travis". "Have a family, Travis?" he said in that voice of his once more.

He squirmed uneasily and shook his head. "nO, i HAVE NO FAMILY, wELL, nONE THAT CARES," He had thought about mentioning the scientist but he wasn't sure what to consider him, after all it often felt like he was just being used as an experiment rather than being treated as family, but he had given him new legs and a roof, so maybe it wasn't all bad.

He gave him an impassive glare. In fact, it was so impassive and casual that it wasn't even a proper glare, just a look. "So," he responded, "No one to miss you, then."

His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth before taking a deep breath. "nO, i LIED, tHERE IS SOMEONE, tHERE'S THE SCIENTIST,"

He arched his brow. "The scientist?" Well, that could be even worse than family if he was a test subject. Scientists tended to keep better track sometimes, and even have good resources. Plus, if this boy was a successful one, it was quite possible that eliminating him would gain him another enemy. However, on the other hand, the boy had seen quite a bit. "Pop quiz, boy, what are we doing here?" If the boy tried to feign ignorance, Dignitary would know. This boy clearly shook like a leaf whenever he lied.

He glanced around looking at the boxes and the men before looking back to Desmond. "yOU ARE COLLECTING CRATES, oF, sOMETHING PROBABLY BAD," he wasn't sure what the correct answer would be so he just kind of said the first thing that came to his head. He began to squirm again uncomfortably whilst looking around at the boxes, trying not to pay attention, but he couldn't help it. He was intrigued by what was going on, at the same time terrified about what would happen if he knew too much.

He sighed and nodded. However, this kid seemed scared, easy to intimidate. Not to mention, he disliked harming children unless they did something to him in particular. That didn't mean he wouldn't do it he just... disliked it. "And I suppose you know what may happen to you should this little secret get out without my say so," he said as a thinly veiled threat. Besides, dead kids always ate up the headlines in the Prospit side of town where he'd ventured now. Too much publicity was sometimes a bad thing.

Travis nodded quickly "i WILL BE HURT, lIKE, tHAT GIRL OVER THERE WAS," he motioned over to Nelly with is head. "i WILL TRY AND KEEP QUIET ABOUT THIS," he added, though if he was asked about it he would probably end up telling them as he really didn't like lying to people. He just wanted to do the right thing, and sometimes the right thing has consequences one doesn't expect. He began to really struggle to break free as he thought the encounter was coming to an end, as he did so his socks fell down exposing his robotic legs, of which he then proceeded to accidentally kick one of the guards.

The Dignitary was about to let the boy go, under strict watch, of course, when he suddenly attacked. It looked more accidental than anything, but it was the only excuse he and his men needed. As the one guard dropped the boy and clutched at his own knee in pain, the Dignitary and the other guards all drew their guns on Travis.

He fell to the ground and landed on his hands and knees. He lifted his head and noticed all the guns pointed towards him. "uHHHHH" his voice trembled as he tried to speak. "i'M SORRY, i,,," he couldn't seem to get any more words out. He just knelt there staring at all the guns, not able to move as it seemed his legs had malfunctioned and were currently not working as they should have been.

He arched his brow behind his impassive mask. The legs seemed non-functional as of right now. Wordlessly, he grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt, dragged him to the edge of the dock, and tossed him into the water.

Travis landed in the water with a large splash. He flailed his arms around trying to keep his head above water. "pLEASE HELP ME!" he screamed as best he could, trying to avoid the cold salt water from entering his lungs but it was no use. "iT WAS AN ACCIDENT, i NEVER MEANT, i'VE STILL NOT GOT FULL CONTROL," he yelled when he got the chance to as he resurfaced. "rUFIO,,,hELP ME,,," he muttered as he seemingly gave up the fight to keep himself up, but in actuality Rufio had given him the idea to commune with the passing sea life. His body went limp and he began floating just under the water's surface, passing fish and other creatures began to carry him towards a nearby ramp to which he then climbed up and began coughing and spluttering, trying to clear his lungs and catch his breath.

The Dignitary looked down impassively as the boy sank. Oh well, back to work. He turned back to the rest of the scene. Or rather, back to handling the other intruder.


	6. Chapter 5a - Still at the Docks

**Author: This chapter is a nice short one. :D**

**Credit for this chapter goes to the following people:**

_Rose_ **as Vriska Serket**  
_calculatedFlame_ as **Nelly Leijon  
**_Keturi_** as Travis Nitram**

* * *

Nelly had struggled, mainly from instinct, which was why it took such a good amount of time for her to be brought over. Now, along with the bullet graze, she had the beginnings of a black eye and was limping from a kick to her leg. She was brought before the Diamond Dignitary, glad that her hat and coat were still on, and that she had her mask. She stared steadily at the Dignitary, trying her best to hide her fear.

Vriska Serket. That never stopped being a thing that was true of anything, after the fire she started at the hospital, it may have briefly stopped being a thing, but it is definitely a thing once more. As Vriska, she had a job, not the most glamorous job, but a job none the less, and her boss is sending her around town to hand out fliers advertising his electronics store. "Hello, Sir! Would you 8e willing to-" He walked past. How rude. "Excuse me," she said, now concentrating, he kept moving as if he wanted to move forward, but his body forced him to face her, "Would you like to visit the electronics store down town? These new televisions are now only 8 hundred euro!" He abruptly nodded and headed in the direction of the store, ah, she was so good at this job. The weak mind control helps, she thinks she should take a break. She made her way down near the docks when she squinted seeing... What, is someone drowning. Oh looks like their fine now though. That's weird, she should investigate. Vriska made her way over to said person, who know's maybe they ARE dead and she could loot their body and call the cops, or be the hero and save them from near death. Man, she was such a good person! "Heeeeeeeey..." she said, looking down at the guy struggling for air. "What are you doing down there?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She looked over the docks seeing a random boat, god, she wished she had another bomb.

Travis froze as he heard a voice talking to him thinking it was one of the guards, but then he realised the voice wasn't male and had actually sounded friendly, at least friendlier than the others he'd encountered so far. He looked up and brushed his now floppy mohawk back so it was out of his face as the hair had fallen forwards when he had his head down. "i AM TRYING, tO, bREATHE," he says in between coughs and shivers.

She crouched down beside the boy and hit him on the back, maybe a little too hard, due to her arm having been upgraded to level 'Shithive maggots arm of OVERPOWERING STRENGTH!'. That's not a thing. That will never be a thing and the thought made her laugh, "It's eeeeeeeeasy, in, out, in, out!" She took exaggerated breaths in and out showing how easy it was. Of course she knew he couldn't do that because his lungs probably are half filled with water. But if he does this on his own he'll be a stronger person, or die. Probably the latter, but if he doesn't then she's an amazing person who helped a weak, weak, weaky, weakling ascend to greatness! Or just someone who watched a guy die. Oh well. Either worked for her. "Why'd you go for a swim, it 8n't really swimming weather, ya know?"

Nelly had struggled, mainly from instinct, which was why it took such a good amount of time for her to be brought over. Now, along with the bullet graze, she had the beginnings of a black eye and was limping from a kick to her leg. She was brought before the Diamond Dignitary, glad that her hat and coat were still on, and that she had her mask. She stared steadily at the Dignitary, trying her best to hide her fear.

He let out a whelp as she hit his back and expelled the water from within his chest. Strangely he was both thankful and annoyed at the same time due to the pain he was now experiencing. He tried to stand up, his clothes were clinging tightly to his body showing off his relatively small frame as well as his robotic legs. As he hoisted himself up onto his feet he wobbled a little and then lost balance, falling back to the wooden floor. He let a long drawn out sigh and looked up at the woman. "i DIDN'T GO FOR A SWIM, i, wAS THROWN IN," he muttered.

She watched as he wobbled to his feet. Oh. He fell, haha, she attempted to hold back a laugh and succeed for all of two seconds, before she burst into a fit of almost hysterical laughter. Oops. He has robot legs and he can't stand? You wave your robot arm to show him, "Lookie!" she grinned, and extended said arm in an attempt to help him up. She used her actual hand to fish her phone from her pocket and dialled Nelly's number, while it rang she looked down at the weak boy, "What's your name? And what do you mean you didn't wanna go for a swim?"

Nelly looked down at her pocket as it rang, tensing up even further as she looked back at the Diamond Dignitary, unsure of what to do. Anyone she knew wouldn't call her in the middle of the night. They knew she was working then, though they didn't always know what she was doing. Then her mind jumped to the woman she had met earlier that night, and she cursed under her breath. "im furry sorry about that" she said softly, just wanting to get out of this alive.  
**  
**He looked at her robotic arm and smiled, taking a tight grasp of it and standing up. He managed to balance himself finally. "tHANK YOU," he began to ring out his clothing, not that it really seemed to make any difference, it was just a thing he'd seen people do before on TV shows so he thought it would help. "mY NAME IS tRAVIS, tRAVIS nITRAM, aND YOU ARE?" he asked "oH AND, i DIDN'T WANT TO SWIM, i CAN'T SWIM," he looked down somewhat embarrassed.

The tone rang out and she glared at her phone momentarily, "Well, well Little Cat..." she mumbled absently under her breath. Guess she doesn't really want to keep her secret that badly after all! Vriska hummed to herself, oh, wait, whatshisface was talking. She turned her attention back to the boy now known as Travis Nitram, "I'm Vriska Serket!" she announced proudly, not feeling the need to shake his had, since she basically saved his life, "Well, I can see why would wouldn't be able to," She motioned towards the robotic legs, "Who pushed you?" she asked, flipping her hair from her eyes.  
**  
**He looked over towards the men carrying crates from the boat and motioned towards them. "i DIDN'T GET A NAME, bUT, iT WAS THEIR LEADER," He probably should have lied, but this woman looked like she could handle herself, so even if something bad did happen, it wouldn't be too a big a deal... he hoped. "tHEY SEEM TO BE DOING SOMETHING BAD, i COULDN'T MAKE OUT WHAT THOUGH, i WAS TOO BUSY BEING CAPTIVE, aND, aLL BECAUSE MY LEGS STOPPED WORKING," he sighed. "tHANK YOU FOR HELPING ME THOUGH,"

She looked over to where he was motioning... Hum... Doesn't really look like a big deal, and she knew what a big deal looks like, because she kinda was one. "You're welcome, and now..." she patted down her pockets, yep, she still had her dice and she felt a small bomb left in her pocket from the explosion at the hospital. Yes, all set. "Now you're going to help me." She explained, a mischievous grin spreading across her face as she hooked your finger in the collar of his shirt and lead him towards the docks, ducking behind one of the more conveniently placed crates. What now? "Which one?" she asked peeking over said crate.

He blinked as he was pulled towards the crates. He looked around at the men working then spotted the guy who had launched him into the water. "tHAT ONE," he points towards Desmond, he was somewhat more noticeable than the workers as he was the one not doing work, rather overseeing it. "wHAT DO YOU HAVE PLANNED?" he questioned as he looked back to Vriska.


	7. Chapter 6 - New Villain?

**Author: Sorry for the slow update. MSPARP had been acting weird so there was a delay in getting the logs sorted. It seems that Skaia City may have a new villain in its midst.**

**Credit for this chapter goes to the following people:**

_beardedVagabond_** as The Diamond Dignitary  
**_calculatedFlame_** as Nelly Leijon  
**_pyromanticWhispering_** as Meenah Peixes**

* * *

== Be Diamond Dignitary

The Dignitary looked down impassively at Nelly. "And who are you, child," he questioned. His voice was the same voice he used on the other boy, Travis, before he just so recently threw him into the water.

She felt a shiver go down her spine, shifting uncomfortably and trying to hold on the the wound in her side. "im nelly" she said reluctantly, glancing at her pocket, where her phone was still ringing.

He closed the gap between them and reached into her pocket, plucking out her phone. "And who would be calling you now?"

She shook her head. "i dont know. usually people dont call me at this hour." she babbled, clutching at her coat. She could feel her tail puffing up. "im sorry..."

He shrugged, not caring about the apology. Instead, he opened the phone and spoke into it. "Please hold, I'm speaking to Nelly now." he said in his eerily calm voice.

Nelly remained where she was, tensed up. She whimpered softly, her hand now dripping with blood. Her nose flared as the scent of her own blood reached her sensitive nose.

He turned his attention back to the girl. Something odd about her. "Your coat, remove it." he commanded.

She tensed up further, hands clenching. She almost refused, but one look at the mask made her think better of it. She slowly unbuttoned her coat, and let it drop to the ground. Underneath, she was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, revealing patches of fur on her arms.

He regarded the fur rather curiously. "So what are you?" he asked, slightly interested now, "A mutant? Or a science experiment? Or even an alien, I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to interfere down here." He continued to look at her, scrutinize her, as if assessing her usefulness.

The tip of her tail twitched nervously as she looked away, unable to take his gaze. "mewtant" she said bluntly, pain helping her to mask her fear.

The Dignitary gave a nod. "I see. Empty your pockets, please." There was something about this one, he could tell. After being around scoundrels for so long, he could spot a lawbreaker from virtually a mile away.

She picked up her trench coat again, emptying the outer pockets of some markers, a notepad, the wallet she had stolen earlier, along with some other odds and ends. Of course, there were other pockets on the inside, along with some hidden sheaths for knives. She kept her hat on her head.

Meenah swam along in the sewers, her gills filtering out the polluted water and making it somewhat easy to breathe. She popped her head out of the water to figure out where she was. She noticed a rusty ladder embedded in the wall, it most likely led to the surface, "this should be the right one" Meenah hoisted herself out of the water and onto the concrete. This definitely wasn't the smartest way to travel but it sure was the fastest. Meenah looked down at her sopping wet, sludge covered clothes, "theres another outfit down the drain." She wiped some of the sludge off her now brown tinted fuchsia tank top. She sighed and walked over to the ladder. She swam in the sewers often but this was her first time down this route to the black market. She lifted the manhole cover up when she reached the top of the ladder. She found herself smack dab in front of Nelly and Desmond. She blinked and her gill fins flapped slightly. It was a nervous habit, although she wouldn't dare hurt her pride by admitting that. She wasn't really expecting anyone to be here so she had nothing to say.

His attention was caught by the wallet and he instantly picked it up, leafing through it. "No ID," he commented, "But plenty of money, more than you would have dressed like that to hide yourself. You stole this, didn't you?" Yes, maybe he could use her. Suddenly, his attention was caught by the lifted manhole and the appearance of a girl with fins. Dear lord, this place was more popular than he'd anticipated. "You, you, and you," he said calmly to three of his men, "Keep your weapons trained on our new arrival, I can only direct so many dialogues at once." The thugs obeyed as the Dignitary directed his attention back to Nelly. "I'm going to say that your hat hides something as well. Off with it, please."

Meenah pulled herself up and out of the manhole, she disregarded the guns while she slid it back into place. She then turned around to face Nelly and Desmond, crossing her arms. She dripped on the concrete and stayed silent, it seems she wasn't going anywhere for a while.

Nelly looked down. "yeah i did" she said, slowly taking off her hat to reveal her ears. She clenched her fists, frustrated. Now she was going to have two people with a leash on her, and she'd have to be careful not to upset either one.

He regarded the ears with a cocked head. "I like the ears," he decided, "Combined with the thief aspect, you make a good cat-burglar. Have you ever considered employment?" Before she could give an answer, he turned from the cat to the fish. "And you, state your name and business here." He wasn't too worried about her, if she meant to crash his operation she was doing a horrible job, popping up into the open like that.

"i don't have to say anyfin" Meenah shoved her hands in her pockets, "but the names meenah and cant a gill have a good swim without being judged?"

Her fur bristled at his casual tone, but she decided to avoid answering until he was listening to her. She didn't want to be working for anyone.

He shrugged. "I see, and if you do sound like one to swim in the sewer," he quipped, before turning back to Nelly. "So, Cat-Burglar, have you?"

She slipped hands into her pockets. "depends furrst of all do i have a choice at all? and i want to know how much of a rein therell be if i work fur you. a cat likes her independence after all" Now, it seemed like she wasn't going to be shot in the next five minutes. This was talking business. She could handle that, so she relaxed.

Meenah, noticing all of the junk on the ground, bent down and picked up the notebook by her feet. She flipped through it, snickering, "what is this shit?"

He shrugged. "I would usually kill you to ensure your silence if you disagreed, but you seem the sort who could be paid off. However, that would just be temporary. I could help you pull bigger jobs than picking pockets, equip you properly. You could live like a princess, working at my behest." The Dignitary quickly pointed his gun at Meenah without even looking. "Drop it, it belongs to a potential employee."

"alright" She dropped the notebook, but not without ripping out a few of the pages first.

Nelly opened her mouth to shout at Meenah, then relaxed when the Dignitary stepped in. "it sounds nice" she said, starting to imagine it. Then she stopped herself. "this all sounds good but whats the catch?" She glared at Meenah again, then stopped herself from doing anything.

Meenah shoved her hands in her pockets again, she had a blac kmarket to be at. She had thousands of dollars worth of high end items like Rolex watches and other things hidden in the endless space of her pockets, not to mention a few watches in her one size too big shoes. She normally saved up her items then cashed them in at once. And the pants were so baggy on her you could hardly tell that there was anything in her pockets, "so are you going to just waste more of my tid- time or what?" She directs the question to Desmond.

He shrugged at her question. "No catch, I just get sixty percent of the profits. You'll find, however, that forty percent is enough to live off of, and your percentage shall increase depending on the level of the work you do." He also turned to face Meenah, almost like a glare. "You have someplace else to be, girl?"

Nelly ignored the girl, thinking it over. Finally, she nodded. "sounds like a good deal" she said, smiling. Turns out this night wasn't a waste of time after all. Suddenly, she swayed on her feet, her head light. While focusing on the deal, she had nearly forgotten her wound, which was still bleeding. She bit her lip, pressing on it.

"anywhere but talking to you" Meenah smirked and took her hands out of her pockets to cross her arms, "whats it to you if i do have somewhere to be?"

Nelly was having a bit of trouble focusing. "i can handle it on my own..." she started to say, before making a decision. "help of some kind would be nice though..."

He nodded. "I will arrange for you to be sent to a hospital, if you'd like."

She blinked, thinking that maybe she could see Karkat. Then she nodded. "ill come up with a cofur story fur how it happened" she said agreeably.

Dignitary nodded to Nelly. "Yes, that would be fine, Cat-Burglar." He then turned to Meenah. "And it's of my concern because for all I care you can scamper off back to wherever you might be needed." She clearly wasn't the sort who'd rat on him. After all, she'd have to explain what she was doing here, and even if she could get past that he was still wearing a mask.

"so i can leave without getting my head blown off?" Meenah raised an eyebrow. It was hard to believe that a thug like him would just let her go.

He shrugged "You are of little concern to me, unless you believe that you should be." He fingered his gun once more, partly to appear threatening, partly because she was wasting his time and he would shoot her if she didn't leave.

Nelly knelt to start collecting her things, putting them back in her coat pockets. She was very careful not to bleed on the notepad, and picked up the few ripped out pages. Then, when all her things were back in their places, she slipped the coat and hat back on. Then she realized something. "actually id rafurr not go to a hospurrtal" she said, straightening. "thered be too many questions..."

He nodded. "True." Since he owned a hospital or two, he'd be able to prevent that, but best not let her know that.

She staggered a little as she got to her feet. "i can take care of it on my own, then..." she said.

"should have said so sooner" Meenah muttered and turned around. She slipped past the goons and went on her way. She took a left into a back alley and landed at the back of the black market. She traded in her items at the respecting 'booths' and raked in the cash. She left at the front of the market and flipped through the money before putting it in a zip lock and shoving it into her pants pocket. She saw who she heard rumours to be The Knight of Blood down the street. He must have been here earlier. She shrugged and made her way to the nearest manhole, slipping back into the sewers.

He nodded and waved her away. "Good luck, Cat-Burlar." He also watched as Meenah vanished. "If I see her again," he muttered to himself, "I'm going to assume it wasn't just coincidence. Back to work, gentlemen!"

Nelly started off, then stopped. "my phone purrlease..." she said, putting a hand out, grabbing it, and leaving quickly and silently. She soon made it to the first of her safe houses she could find. She slipped inside, going for her stash of useful things. She grabbed the bandages, stripping off her bloody coat and shirt. She began to clean out and bandage the wound, petting the cats that came by her to see how she was. As she worked, she thought about what had just happened. She wasn't sure how she'd be contacted again. And she was still nervous...


	8. Chapter 7 - Knight of Blood

**Author: Trigger Warning: Drug abuse.  
**

**Credit for this chapter goes to the following people:**

_Katie_ **as Terezi Pyrope**  
_Jaek _**as Karson Vantas/Knight of Blood**

* * *

**== Be The Knight of Blood**

The doctors must not have known what they were saying because as far as he was concerned, he felt great today. Ecstatic. He had managed to to slip away from the hospital, and was now on his way to the black market. He had his goggles and mask adorned, hair dyed black. He felt like he could do anything. And that feeling was fucking fantastic. His blood was pumping and he was ready to kick ass, no matter what side they were on. He wore a black cloak over his armour, making sure to be rather discreet, not wanting to draw attention towards walked past vendors and booths selling all their illegal goods, observing everything to the last detail. Perhaps he would find something of actual worth to steal. Who knew. He smirked under his mask when he was greeted by several astonished and a rather fearful few who had recognized him. The Knight of Blood. He wasn't the best fighter, but he did have a reputation to get very angry. And when he did, he would always leave his opponent speechless with his words. It served as quite the distraction as he fought. Of course, he didn't fight often, nor did he don the costume often, he much preferred his normal every day life. After all, being a super freak was just that. A freak. He still hated his powers, and blamed them for his harmful mutations. But it was rather amusing to at least be recognized by the few he left an impression on.

Terezi awoke in a rather uncomfortable hospital chair. Hm. It wasn't the one she usually fell asleep in, when visiting Karkat. Oh right. She'd transferred him to an entirely different hospital after his old one spontaneously combusted. She stretched herself out, her dark shades effectively falling down onto the bridge of her nose. Ow. That was painful. She swore under her breath, deciding just to leave them there. After a quick sniff, she registered that the occupant of the room was most definitely not occupying the room. Where the fuck was Karkat. Panicked, she stood, darting out the door. She hailed down a nurse and asked if Karkat had been allowed to leave for any reason. After she'd been answered with a no, she swore again. He was always sneaking out. She could understand that, in the beginning, but, he'd been marked with three days to live and yet he was still ambling out unattended. She promptly left the hospital, groaning to herself. Good god she was tired. But now she had to actually do things. Siiiigh. If it were anyone else she would have probably crawled into bed, but, Karkat was and always had been her priority, and so she was of course going to find him.

Sure, moving around he was unable to have the medicine pumping into his bloodstream, but eh. It was whatever. It couldn't have been all that bad. He felt just fine. Of course, every hour he would inject morphine and adrenalin in, so he could dull the pain and be energetic, which, though he wasn't a doctor, he knew probably was not the smartest thing to do. But it worked. Sort of. He felt really weird but eh, what did it matter, apparently he only has three days anyway. He trudged around, looking at all the sales. Huh. Mostly illegal substances. Well, he felt no moral compromise not stopping that. In fact, he decided to purchase some by trading off a Rolex he had pick pocketed off some rich sick guy in the hospital. Cocaine. He stared at the white powder for quite awhile. Let's see, morphine shots, adrenalin shots, all in his system. Add cocaine? Add cocaine. He lined a trail, and took a straw that the man gave him and began snorting it.Now hyped up in a blur of cocaine, morphine, and adrenalin, Karson felt invincible. Yes, invincible. He felt like nothing could kill him, he felt no pain! Thanks to the morphine. He felt a rush! Thanks to the adrenalin. And god, he just felt great. Thank you, Mr. Cocaine. He got up in a wobbly stance, and began to head out to find a nearby bank. He was going to fucking rob a bank. He entered the bank, his cloak's collar pulled up and stiff. His jet black sickle gleamed in his hand. Alright. Let's do this. "HANDS IN THE AIR, OVERFED ASS HOLES, AND FILL MY FUCKING SACK" Wait. Shit, he forgot to bring a sack. "FILL A SACK. AND GIVE IT TO ME, OR YOU CAN DIE BY THE HANDS OF SOME MASKED FUCKTARDED FREAK WITH A SICKLE." He waited a bit, still wobbling around as they were filling his sack with cash. Oh wait, they weren't doing that. Huh. Then what was going on? Oh. He heard sirens. He heard fucking sirens. Shit. Quickly he swooped over to one of the bystanders, sliding behind the man and holding the sickle to his neck. Hello hostage. God fucking dammit. Shit shit shit. What the hell was he thinking!? Oh fucking- No time to think, he had to fucking act. He had to get out of there. Really most of it was a blur. Pretty much the next thing he was he was in a courthouse? Well fuck, that was fast. How the hell do they have a jury on hand? Well, in a city like this, there must be a lot of powerful villains who commit crimes. Speedy trial means the sooner they can lock away the little fucker. And in a city like this, unmasking probably doesn't happen. Purely because the public would go after their family, and innocent civilians is the last thing they need getting caught in the crossfire. So, here he was. The Knight of Blood. Still costumed, shackles weighing down his wrists before a judge. Well fuck. The judge began stating that he was not only being convicted of pulling a premeditated attempt of robbery, but was also under the influence if illegal substances as well as carrying a serious amount. Premeditated? Karson couldn't help but snicker. Who stumbles into a robbery? Rob by accident? Of course it had to be planned. What to plead, what to plead.

Terezi had begrudgingly given up on looking for Karson, mostly because she'd been called in. Hmmph. Impromptu trials always annoyed the fuck out of her. She never had time to prepare herself. Although, it wasn't like she needed much preparation. She stood on the prosecution's side and read the thoughts of the witnesses the defence called, along with those she called herself, and also peered into the mind of the defendant. She'd taken a moment to stop at her home and dress herself accordingly, seeing as her wrinkled tank top and skinny jeans wouldn't do for court. "4POLOG13S FOR MY L4T3N3SS YOUR HONOUR" She took her place on the stand, having her assistant explain the case to her. It was much easier and posed fewer questions than if she sniffed away at the case file. Huff. Stupid teenagers and their stupid drug addictions. Stupid stupid stupid. Sometimes she really detested Earth and all of its fucking stupidity.

Who's this fucker? He groaned and slumped in a chair, and using his Batman voice, he did that because why the fuck not its the voice he uses in his Knight of Blood persona. "I PLEAD INNOCENT." Oh hell, he knew he wasn't innocent. He fucking robbed a sick guy at a hospital and used that to buy coke. How the hell was he supposed to have the slightest chance to prove himself innocent. Only chance is that the prosecutor is a dunce or whatever.

That voice. What the fuck was up with it. Uh. Okay. Whatever. She quirked a brow, drumming her fingers on the desk in front of her, an already very tired smile forced onto her face. "4H3M W3LL 1 HOP3 YOU 4R3 4W4R3 TH4T TH3 3V1D3NC3 1S 1NCR1M1N4T1NG 3NOUGH 4S 1S, 1T W4SNT 3V3N L1K3 1 H4D TO S34RCH FOR 4NYTH1NG TO COND3MN YOU, 3V3RYTH1NG W4S C4UGHT ON T4PE, MY D34R, SH4LL W3 PL4Y TH3 S3CUR1TY FOOT4G3 FOR TH3 JURY? 1 TH1NK Y3S" And with that, the clip from a mere hour or so ago was played. She stifled laughter. What an amateur. If you're going to rob a bank do it right. Bored of the boy already, she decided to read the minds of the jury members. Hm. Sex. Sex. Sex. Food. Sex. Cats..? Sex. Sleep. Sex. Sleep. Shopping. Sex. Sex. No surprise there. After the video was done, she cleared her throat. "1 4M 4LSO TOLD TH4T TH3R3 W4S COC41N3 FOUND ON YOU? SO NOT ONLY W1LL YOU BE CONV1CT3D OF AN ATT3MPT3D ROBB3RY BUT 4LSO TH3 POSS3SS1ON OF AN 1LL3G4L R3CR34T1ON4L DRUG, TSK TSK, D34R" She let out a cackle. If only the bitch was paying attention it would have been evident who she was, even if he hadn't looked at her.

Wait shit. It's Terezi. Oh fuck. He starts to clean his bloodstream, oxidizing away the cocaine remnants at an accelerated rate. Given his reputation as a manipulator of blood, perhaps they would catch on to his trick. Then again, he hardly committed crimes or acted heroically. He preferred his average everyday life. Especially being permitted to little so, he did hope this would work. "I THINK THERE HAS BEEN A MISTAKE." He said in his very gruff and deep Batman voice. "DO THE BLOOD TEST AGAIN. I THINK THEY FOUND TRACES OF COCAINE BY MISTAKE." Of course, this would not explain him having it on his person. Only that he was not under its influence. God fucking dammit.

"HMMMPH" She'd honed in on his mind, and it was rather evident that he'd cleansed himself of the substance. But it was also evident that he knew who she was. Hm. Well, it wasn't like she wasn't well known, but, he didn't really seem the type to keep up with prosecutors. "4S1D3 FROM THAT, M1ST3R KN1GHT, PUR3LY POSS3SS1NG TH3 STUFF 1S 3NOUGH TO L4ND YOU 1N J41L FOR QU1T3 4 WH1L3!" She offered him a smile, palms flat on the desk before her.

"I, ER," He flustered for a moment. "DO I NOT GET A DEFENCE ATTORNEY?" Would make sense. Perhaps rules were different when it came to masked cases. After all, if the identity wasn't revealed, and they were allowed to abide that, how much more could they ask for? Privacy over rights, he supposed. He took a moment to think, drumming his fingers over the desk. "I.. WAS MIND CONTROLLED BY A SUPER VILLAIN TO ABIDE TO HIS, UH, ERRANDS?" Aren't you not supposed to lie on a courthouse? Well, he did it already. Might as well keep going. Oh god, the story keeps mixing up. This won't end well.

"YOU DONT SOUND TOO CONV1NC3D" Ugh. It took all she had in her not to blatantly state that he was lying. Sometimes it was hard being so much smarter than everyone. Huff. "W3LL, L3TS JUST S4Y TH4T YOUR STORY 1S TRU3 TH3N, HM?" She'd begun pacing the floor of the courtroom, chin held high. She knew when she'd won. It was such an easy case, anyway. "WH1CH SUP3R V1LL41N WOULD TH1S B3, MY D34R M1ST3R KN1GHT? HM?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? THE DICK PROBABLY WASN'T EVEN COSTUMED." Fuck, his voice was rising. He coughed to clear it, and went back to the deep baritone. Wow. It seemed to be working. Maybe it was working! Wow, and Terezi was known as a great prosecutor. She didn't seem to be doing a great job. "MINDFANG!" Oh perfect. The notorious Mindfang was quite known for like, whatever it was, mind control. "IT WAS MINDFANG." So wasn't.

"YOUR3 LY1NG OBV1OUSLY, WHY TH3 H3LL WOULD M1NDF4NG H4V3 YOU SNORT COC41N3 4ND TH3N ROB 4 B4NK? F1RST OF 4LL, TH3 DRUG POSS3SS1ON 1S 3NT1R3LY UNR3L4T3D, SO TH4T SNUFFS OUT 4NY POSS1B1L1TY OF 4 TH1RD P4RTY 4DV1S1NG 4ND/OR CONTROLL1NG YOU, H3R3 4LSO, TH3 WOM4N 1S PR4CT1C4LLY 4N OV3RLORD, SH3 COULD DO WH4T3V3R SH3 W4NT3D W1THOUT G3TT1NG C4UGHT, SHE WOULDN'T N33D YOU" She huffed a bit. "YOUR HONOUR, 1F 1 M4Y, TH3 BOY 1S CL34RLY GU1LTY OF WH4T3V3R H3 H4S B33N CH4RG3D W1TH, TH3R3 1S 3V1D3NC3 TH4T SCR34MS WHO TH3 P3RP3RTR4TOR 1S, M1NDF4NG 1S 1RR3L3V4NT, S331NG 4S SH3 H4D NOTH1NG TO DO W1TH TH1S" HHHUUUUUFF. She wished she could just scream about how she could read his fucking mind, but noooo, no way, she had to have a secret identity, blahblahblah.

God fucking. Alright. He has to calculate this as well as he can before he's detained. He could fight his way through this. Nothing to slice himself open with though. Ugh. He's been stripped of all his weapons and armour with the exception of the hidden grappling hook. What good would that do? It could be a weapon. Was this a risk he was willing to take? Yes. Yes it was. Might as well, not much left to lose. He spun around, shooting the grappling hook into the bailiff's chest. As the guards began to run after him, he zipped the line back to him, dragging the bailiff along and getting in the way of some guards. Okay, his hostage is now brutally wounded, but alive and still a hostage. He quickly looked back. Okay, just make sure Terezi is okay. She's fine. Back to eyes on the guards. He cleared his throat once more. "I THINK I WILL BE LEAVING NOW."

Whoa what. Okay. Uh. Perhaps she should reprimand him? But that would involve her revealing her telekinetic abilities. Hm. She figured that the guards could handle it. But. He looked back at her with what appeared to be concern. That was very, very odd. She huffed a bit, clearing her desk, and then strutted after them, pushing her bangs from her face. All she really wanted to do was find Karson, but, who knows where he could be. She decided to make her way back to his hospital room. Fucker better come back. And then she passed out. Woohoo.

He had travelled out of the courtroom now, taking the hostage along with him all the way into the sewer to make his escape. Eugh. Disgusting. Eventually, the lone hostage climbed out of the manhole. Alone. The Knight of Blood was out of sight. And now wanted by police. Whoopdedoo. Good job, because being public enemy number 167 or whatever was definitely on the to do list. He navigated through there for a few hours. Huh. Wasting hours. How stupid. If what they say is true, then this was an incredible waste of time. Valuable time.


	9. Chapter 8 - Fetish House of Dr Smexytime

**Author: This chapter is another rather long one. But I hope you still enjoy it! :D**

**Credit for this chapter goes to the following people:**

_Rose_ **as Vriska Serket**  
_that one derp who shows up a few times to fuck shit up like no other _**as Gary Makara  
**_calculatedFlame_ as **Nelly Leijon  
**_Keturi_** as Travis Nitram**

* * *

**== Be Vriska Serket and Travis Nitram**

Looks like they caught the cat girl or something, Vriska really was not in the mood to deal with one of the top crime lords at the moment, even if she'd be more then an even match for him. "Well, Travvy," She said letting out an exasperated sigh, only to have a fanged grin over take her face almost instantly. "I think they'll 8e fine," She said standing up and backing away from the docks, "Coming?" She asked, spotting a small boat with relatively explosive cargo. She knew what she was doing.

He nodded and began to follow behind Vriska, his legs somewhat wobbly still as he was trying to get them to work properly, last thing he needed was to fall over again in front of her, once was more than enough. "dON'T YOU THINK WE SHOULD HAVE HELPED HER?" he asked feeling somewhat bad for having watched the girl get hurt and not being able to help her.

"I'm sure she'll 8e fine," She said, not very impressed Nelly got herself into that situation. She was suppose to be your cronie, a girl just can't find good cronies these days. Vriska was debating on whether she wished to make the boat explode, or simply loot it and use it as her pirate ship. She choose the first, because it's been far too long. She carefully made sure she had a tight grasp on the fuse before throwing the bomb onto the smaller ship, she then proceeded to light the fuse and duck down behind more conveniently placed crates. These bombs were wonderful.

Travis stood and watched in awe as the bomb was thrown towards the boat with great accuracy. He then looked to Vriska and noticed she had ducked behind the crates and had lit the fuse, rather than continuing to stand there like an idiot he quickly ducked down behind cover as well and watched the fire travel quickly towards it's destination.

Gary woke up with a jolt, falling off some crates near the dock. Holy shit, why was he here? What was he doing here? What woke him up? These questions will never be answered because it was plainly obvious the explosion summoned him. He pushed his hood down, having his bandanna already on. A quick hero costume just in case. Scanning around the area, he noticed two figures had fled behind other crates. One was the familiar, thieving face who probably blew up something. More than likely blew up something with bombs she stole from baby orphans at Christmas time. The fiend.

She peeked over the crates, to see her handy work after the initial explosion. It's bad for her eyes to look straight into the fire, oh well. She couldn't help but laugh, in fact, she was laughing so hard at the scene that she was holding her tummy and leaning back on the crates. That face was hilarious. "That was fun" She said, making a show of wiping a non-existing tear from her eye. She noticed something, more like someone in her peripheral vision, who's this douche? Vriska got up, dusting herself off. "D'you know that guy?" She gestured towards the approaching person, why are they wearing a mask, er whatever. Weirdo.

Travis peered over the crates and watched the fire on the boat for a while, mesmerized by the bright colours. He then looked over in the direction Vriska was pointing when she started speaking, spotting the hooded figure he shook his head "nO, hE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ONE OF THE GUARDS, eITHER," he kept himself at crate height, only the top of his head with his still floppy mohawk and eyes were visible behind the crate.

He wasn't really all that sure on what to do right now, dealing swift justice wouldn't be the answer without having evidence she did most of the shit Gary expected her to do, and somewhat proven. Time for assault? Time for assault. Yes, assault would prove that she was, in fact, the source of the planet's eeeeevvvil. He simply walked toward them, nonchalantly, and ended up zoning out when he finally gave the flash of fire a good look. Daaaamn. That's hot. In multiple ways.

Who is this douche anyway? Oh... she glared at him when she was politely informed by her eightfold that this is in fact the same guy that stole her wallet. "Hello, again!" Well it wasn't her wallet, it was the one she stole from that guy first. Oh well, whatever. Two wrongs don't make a right. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a knowing smirk. With good reason too. She knew all the things. All of them. . . Was he ignoring her. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Heeeeeeeey, Earth to massive douche!"

He blinked a few times, eyes still hidden by his grey hood, and snapped back into the real world. "SuP" He kept it to one word so he wouldn't accidentally let out something that gave the idea he was the same person that pick pocketed her. Secret identities were secret like secrets. If she already knew, would that mean he would have to kill her? Would that be a heroic thing to do?

Travis looked up at Vriska and realising she knew who the figure was he relaxed and stood up, fully exposing himself from behind the crates. "uHH, hELLO," he waved a little to the hooded man and shifted closer to Vriska. "dO YOU KNOW HIM?" he whispered to her, hoping that was the case and that he wasn't just assuming so, because that would have made him look like silly, something he was apparently very good at.

"Nothing, 8ut, oh my! Look!" She said pointing towards the boat, still on fire, as people scream. Whoops, she was sure it was empty. Oh well. "How does that even happen?" She asked, fauxing a gasp and covering her mouth. "So what are you doing here?" She asked, flipping her black hair out of her face. She slunk an arm around Travis' shoulder, "Yep! He's a good friend" She explained, "This is Travis Nitram, I just saved his little life" She proudly announced, keeping Travis slightly in front of her. "Travis this is..." She waited for the clown to fill that in.

Gary waved back to Vriska's meat shield, seeming to not hear the screams. Skaia's best hero is sure as hell not this guy. At least some shark out there will appreciate the charred remains of the human species. Nothing adds more taste than bombs. It's like an explosion of flavor. "ChImAeRa" Is the word at random that seemed to fit her blank moment.

He tensed up a little as Vriska held him in front of her, not sure this was a position he wanted to be in. "hELLO MR. cHIMAERA," he tried to say as calmly as possible. The hooded figure intimidated him somewhat, though at the same time he felt if anything went wrong Vriska was always there to help, possibly, probably not actually. "wHAT, cAN WE DO FOR YOU TODAY?" he asked him, hoping that perhaps he had come over to have a friendly chat with them.

"Chimaera?" She almost laughed, who was she kidding, she let a small laugh escape. Right. That was a bullshit name, she reached over casually and pulled his bandanna off this face, along with pushing his hood down. Yep, same guy, not that she didn't know. She decided that she should probably make a run for it before he noticed what she just did. "Welp, I gotta run! I'm a 8usy girl, I am kinda all that." She said, pulling Travis by the collar behind her as she made her way from the docks. She was not going to get caught there, maybe people'll blame that dumbass for setting the ship on fire. Why'd she bring Travis with her, anyway?

He blinked as she pulled the guys hood down then suddenly legged it, dragging him with her. "oWWWW, oW, oW," he cried as he tried keeping up with her, the wet collar chaffing against his neck. "cAN WE GO BACK TO MY HOUSE, pLEASE, i WOULD LIKE TO GET CHANGED INTO SOMETHING DRY," he enquired. He was getting very cold now and his trousers were tearing as they had gotten stuck to the metal of his legs, not only that but he had lost one of his sandals in the sea so he needed to get new footwear.

Vriska looked back at Travis, welp. "Sure" She gave him a coy smile, "8ut we just met! And that had to 8e the most pathetic pick up line ever" She laughed, slapping his shoulder, she doubted that he even got how suggestive and kinda creepy that sounded. "I 8et your legs are going to end up rusting at this r8," she mused, stretching her own metal arm, listening to the small squeak it made as she moved the fingers. She'd hate to be in his shoes, shoe, he lost one, if her arm is squeaky after just a few drops of water then his legs must be almost useless. Haha. She made a mental note to get a tune up.

He stared at her wide eyed and shook his head "wHOAAAA, nO, nO, i DIDN'T MEAN, nO," he stuttered incoherently. He looked at the floor in embarrassment and caught a glimpse of his legs. He moved them a little but they were stiff, he sighed and looked back up at Vriska "yEAH, tHEY SEEM TO BE HAVING TROUBLE," he watched her move her arm "hOW DID YOU GET THAT?" he asked gently whilst slowly making his way back to his house.

She grinned, clapping her hands together. "Well!" She took a deep breath like she was going to tell a long and adventitious story, "Once upon a time there was a fearless pir8, named Marquise Spinneret Mindfa-" She stopped herself and tipped her chin, "Well, actually, I think I got this arm when my eye was done..." She said tapping the shaded piece of glass the covered her eightfold vision. That part of her life was a little bit hazy, oh well. "So, where to!" She asked pushing him forward in a random direction which she hoped was the right direction to his house or whatever. Well, she knew it was, because she had all the luck. "What happened to your legs?"

"oH, tHIS WAY, iT'S PRETTY CLOSE BY," He wobbled as she pushed him along. "i REMEMBER A GANG, tHEN MY LEGS FELT INVISIBLE, aND WHEN i WOKE UP i HAD THESE," he really couldn't remember much of what had happened, it had been several sweeps since the event and the Dr. had injected him with all manner of things during the process, so something could of messed with his mind, after all, he had started seeing Rufio and he wasn't real. "yOUR STORY SOUNDED SO MUCH MORE INTERESTING," he said with a smile.

"Of course it does! The protagonist always has the 8etter story!" She pet his head rather patronizingly as she explained why. "The side kick, which is you, always has to have a slightly less entertaining story, and their personality and powers should 8e toned down a lot!" She approached the building she assumed to be his house, "Speeeeeeeeaking of powers... How'd you manage not to you know... Drown?" she asked, genuinely curious, seeing as he could barely walk, it didn't seem likely he'd be able to swim, actually she recalled him saying that it was a fact he couldn't swim.

He moved to the door and opened it, it was never locked, he never knew why, but it just wasn't. He stepped inside, the hallway was large and decorative. There was a large set of stairs leading upwards to the left and a doorway leading into the living room to the right. He held the door open for Vriska. "i WAS SAVED BY THE SEA LIFE, rUFIO GAVE ME THE IDEA TO TALK TO THEM, aND GET ME TO THE RAMP, rUFIO IS REALLY SMART AND KNOWS HOW TO KEEP CALM UNDER PRESSURE," he rambled on a little.

Vriska walked in through said door, and looked around. Whoa. Impressive place. "You can talk to animals? I guess that power is okay." She commented, folding her arms. "Who's Rufio? I didn't see anyone else with you, and I see everything." She pointed out with a mischievous grin spreading from ear to ear. It's true. She can see everything, she can even make people THINK they saw something.

He closed the door after watching Rufio walk in behind Vriska and made his way into the living room. "sORRY, i HAVEN'T INTRODUCED YOU YET," he motioned towards the sofa "rUFIO THIS IS vRISKA, vRISKA THIS IS rUFIO," he smiled and watched her "wOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING TO EAT OR DRINK?" he asked making his way over to a drinks cabinet.

She raised an eyebrow, there was no one there... Is this child insane? Probably just an imaginary friend, "Haha! So he's imaginary! A fake. Made up make believe fakey fake fakes" She laughed, jeeeeeeeez, he's way too old, "What age even are you, you're waaaaaaaay too old to have imaginary friends!" She said taking a seat, "Sure, do you have coke?" She asked, making herself at home. She was still only 15, that never stopped being a thing that was true or anything.

"nO, hE IS REAL, i CAN SEE HIM RIGHT THERE," he looked at Rufio then back to Vriska. Was she right, was he really just imaginary, but how could he be, he talked to him and everything. Come to think about it, he could fly and all sorts, perhaps he was fake. Travis frowned and got a a bottle of coke out and a medium sized glass. He poured the liquid into the glass and slowly walked over to Vriska, handing her the drink.

"If _I_ can't see him he's not real." She explained. It's true. She can see most things, she can see all the things. All of them. "May8e you've lost the plot!" She smiled, taking the drink he was handing her and taking a sip, "Thanks, and why do you even need him? Just stop imagining him. He sounds so laaaaaaaame!" Welp. Her sidekick was insane, maybe he'll know good places to loot, or he'll join your pirate crew. We'll he kinda already has.

He shook his head "nO, hE'S NOT LAME, hE HELPED ME NOT DROWN EARLIER," he protested. He still believed he was real, after all he had been with him since waking up here and just assumed he was part of the Dr.'s family. Travis walked over to the sofa and sat beside Vriska completely forgetting the original reason they returned to the house in the first place.

"He is useful I guess 8ut still, not healthy to feed your delusions like that!"She flipped her hair from her face. She moved away from Travis when he took a seat beside her, she was actually a nice person really. "Man, you forgot to change your clothes." She informed him, downing the rest of the coke and leaving it on the ground next to her.

He blinked and got up quickly, heading out of the room and making his way down the hallway towards another room. He was now in a library, he pulled on one of the books and the bookcase moved, because that's where science labs are hidden down behind bookcases obviously. He tried to take a step forward but since his legs were now practically useless in their current state he slipped and fell down the stairs. "oWWWWWWWW!" he cried as he landed on the floor with a large thudding sound.

A few seconds after Travis left the room she heard a loud thump, and a rather girly 'Ow' she winced, that sounded painful. She couldn't leave him alone for ten seconds, could she?. First he was drowning, then he was being less then stealthy with his crappy pick up lines, he's so going to get slapped someday, and now this. Vriska got up and followed the sound of the girly 'ow' and... why is that bookcase open like a door, does this guy think he's batman or something, "Travvy?" He called down the stairs, welp. Might as well go down "You okay?" She asked, nudging Travis with her foot.

You are now Gary Makara and switching to a third person type of roleplay. His face felt... cold. That shouldn't be right. He was wearing a hood and bandanna. Wait... no he isn't. Someone stole his make-do mask and pulled his hood down, revealing his admittedly shittily hidden secret identity! And it was none other than Red Barron! Well, actually that pickpocketing witch who seemed to know it all. He followed the lingering scent of water and metal from the other night, coming from the coy human shield of Vriska. He could smell as well as a bloodhound if he felt like it. Perks of mutation.

Travis laid face down on the stairs and let out a small groan as Vriska nudged him. "i'M OKAY," he mumbled as he began to pull himself along the floor a little way, giving him enough room to try and haul himself up onto his knees, then finally back up onto his feet. "tHANK YOU, fOR COMING TO CHECK ON ME," he smiled awkwardly as it seemed every time something went wrong, she was around to witness it and he was becoming more embarrassed, as he knew she'd start thinking he was really lame and leave him alone. He wobbled over to a cabinet and took out a bottle of oil or whatever was needed to help get his legs working again. "wOULD, yOU LIKE SOME FOR YOUR ARM" he held out the bottle for her to take it if she needed it.

Nelly managed to finish binding up her side, and washed out her clothes. She wore a different shirt, and roughly sewed up the hole in her coat, not bothering to patch it, before she remembered something important. She dug out her phone, calling back whoever had called her in the middle of the night. She held the phone to her ear, listening to it ring.

She may know all, but she had no idea how to fix her arm if anything went wrong with it, "Nah... I'm good," she said, waving her hand in dismissal. "Why is down here covered up?" she asked, reaching for her phone, which was squeaking in her pocket. Yes, squeaking. She had the best ring tones. "Heeeeeeeey, Cat Girl. How come you didn't answer earlier?" She asked Nelly on the other end of the phone, "Oh, yeah, 8ecause you were caught. I expect more from one of my crew mem8ers!" she said, frowning even though she couldn't see her face. Hopefully the disappointment was evident in her voice, and made her feel guilty. "Maaaaaaaan, I'm so disillusioned!" she complained. Welp.

Nelly bit her lip, annoyed. "i was 'captured' by the diamond dignitary himself there wasn't much i could do and im calling you back" She debated mentioning that she was now also employed by the Diamond Dignitary, then decided against it. She'd just have to to be careful. "i have my own life you know"

"And how did you escape, you can tell me!" She said, attempting to use her manipulation over the phone. It should work. Right? Right. "And while you were 8usy doing that, which I'm sure was no where near as important as what I was doing, I found a new recruit" she added happily, "You 8etter play along in the future, unless you want people to know your little... serket~" she said, grinning into at her phone. Laughing at her own joke. Pfft. Unicorns sweat crude oil.

He nodded and wobbled over to a long seat/table thing that had obvious leather straps attached to it, however it was behind a large white screen so no-one would have seen it anyway. He looked over in Vriska's direction and listened briefly as she began talking on the phone, finding this the perfect time with her distracted and him hidden, he removed his one sandal, socks and torn trousers, picking out pieces of material that had gotten caught in the creases of the metal. He then began to apply the oil of whatever onto his legs.

Nelly gritted her teeth. "so if you found a new recruit that would make me a recruit too, what exactly are we recruits for?" She sighed. "and i got out with a lot of threats and talking, theyre gonna be keeping an eye on me so ill have to be careful" That was sort of the truth.

"That's fine, I'll deal with that later, can't have my crew killed this early on!" she replied, glancing over at Travis... Nope. He walked back up the stairs, she'll wait where something suggestive isn't happening. Poor guy, he'll probably explode if he get's any more embarrassed. "What do you think?" she asked, picking up a small ornament of a horse and putting it in her pocket. "My pir8 crew, o8viously!" she scoffed.

She rolled her eyes. "were not on a boat i purrfer to work alone anyways..."

"We'll get one, and you're part of the crew!" she said grinning, wait, was that... A cat pun? Oh god. That's precious, first she's some sort of cat girl now she's making puns. Welp. Her crew totally fails in being scary in any way at all. "You'll meet the new mem8er soon enough!" She informed her happily, flipping her hair across her shoulder. "I'm sure you two will be greaaaaaaaate friends." she paused for a moment, "Furrends." she corrected herself, mocking her.

Nelly huffed, then said, "im sure of course, nothing in my life is any more important than the stranger i met only a few hours ago"

Travis finished up and headed towards a closet that was in the corner of the room. He took off his jacket and shirt then promptly proceed to put on his new outfit. It was his favourite outfit ever, it made him feel full of confidence, well fake confidence, but confidence nonetheless. He took the wet and damaged clothes and headed back upstairs, completely disregarding putting back the oil and leaving it on the table instead.

Gary found himself at a house, wreaking of overly suggestive material that blossomed in the air, knowing both of them to be here. He could immediately tell that there should be, and most likely was, a 'naughty table' for some good ol' fashioned game night. Ohoho. The Serketive girl already knew who he was, surprisingly since his costume was the cleverest thing since ducks, so he didn't bother with the hood and bandanna this time. He looked into a window, hoping to gather any superhero inte-oh wow, there's a really nice light up there.

"Now you're catching on!" she announced, completely ignoring the sarcastic tone of voice she was so obviously using. "Welp. I'm a 8usy girl! Lots of plans to make, lots off irons in the fire. You know how many irons are currently in the fire?" she asked, not waiting for a reply "Aaaaaaaall the irons, all of them!" she informed her matter-of-factly. "Well, I have to attend our new member, I'll call you later, you can meet him then! Oh, and answer this time." she said the last part in a slightly darker tone of voice, much more serious then her previous one and promptly hung up, not waiting for a response.


	10. Chapter 9 - KatNep Date

**Author: KatNep date! Aww so awkwardly cute. XD**

**Credit for this chapter goes to the following people:**

_Jaek _**as Karson Vantas  
**___calculatedFlame_ **as Nelly Leijon**_  
_

* * *

**== Go on a date**

He had left the disgusting sewers, returning to his studio to change, showering and all that shit, washing the dye out of his hair. He pulled his black hoodie on and gray cargo pants. Well, two days left. Maybe. Unless they were wrong. He still felt good, not bad at all. It was like being away from the hospital was better, who knows. He was walking around now, hands stuffed into his pocket. He felt like seeing Nelly today and hanging out. No more stupid 'super' shenanigans. They were moronic, and he just felt like relaxing a bit. He pulled out his phone, and sent Nel a message, 'CG: HEY. FEEL LIKE GETTING A BITE TO EAT TODAY OR ARE YOU BUSY?'  
**  
**Nelly slowly closed her phone, leaning against the wall in disgust. She was stuck. She couldn't upset Vriska, or she would reveal her secret. And she couldn't upset the Dignitary, or she'd be definitely screwed. Her phone pinged at her, and she picked it up, annoyed. Then she looked at the message, and felt a little leap in her stomach. It was Karson. AKA, the person she had a huge crush on, and one of her closest friends. She quickly texted back. "AC: :33 sure! where do you want to go?"

He ruffled a hand through his white hair, contemplating before he pulled out his phone to answer her. 'CG: NOT A FUCKING CLUE. ANY IDEAS? WHY DON'T WE JUST MEET UP FIRST?' He continued walking around aimlessly, not sure what direction to even go in, seeing as they had yet to make any decisions.

She stood up, glancing awkwardly at her coat. There were still some residual bloodstains, and the hole was stitched together very messily. Maybe he wouldn't notice. She put on her hat and grabbed her bag, texting as she walked. "AC: :33 m33ting up sounds good. where are you? im purrrtty near the docks. we can m33t somewhere in the middle.

Replying to her, he typed, 'CG: YEAH ALRIGHT. SEE YOU THERE.' He began to scramble off towards the docks, off to see his friend. Meh, he should look nicer. Wearing a fucking hoodie and cargo pants, but whatever. He wasn't rich, what would he wear, a fucking tuxedo, haha right. Well. He swooped into a convenience store on the way, picking up some cheap flowers. It would be nice, he guessed. Or. Whatever. They looked cruddy, but again. What the fuck ever. They looked nice, and you're supposed to bring gifts when visiting someone, that was like a code of civility or some shit. To bear gifts. Even though, he wasn't exactly going to her place or anything. Social formality was such a nuisance.

She stiffened slightly, quickly typing back. "AC: :33 dont go to the docks. m33t me at the park just by it. the one with the rusty statue" She walked to that park herself, grinning like mad. She was kind of tired, the circles normally under her eyes more pronounced than usual, and her side still hurt, but she didn't care. It would be nice to relax with friends.

'CG: WELL ALRIGHT THEN.' He was a bit late, having made a pit stop. Man, he was tired. Escaping from the police and deceiving a friend took a lot out of a person. But with what little time he had, he didn't really think he should spare any hours on sleeping. Eventually, he made it to the park.

She bounded to her feet, forcing herself not to tackle him, but walk over instead. "hi karson" she said cheerfully. "hows it going?"

"ER, I'M FINE. HERE." He extended a hand, giving her the flowers. "THESE ARE FOR YOU, OR WHATEVER, THAT SOCIAL FORMALITIES EXPECT THAT I DO. BUT... YEAH. WHATEVER. IT'S LIKE A THING ABOUT BRINGING A GIFT WHEN MEETING, OR. SOMETHING LIKE THAT." He shrugged awkwardly, and sort of, or tried to hug her like a friend does to a person when they haven't seen each other in a while.

She took the flowers, blushing slightly as she hugged him back. "oh you shouldnt have thanks..." She glanced away bashfully, holding onto the flowers. Then she winced slightly. Her side was still acting up. She quickly replaced the grimace with a smile. "so what sort of stuff do you want to eat?" she asked.

"NO IDEA." He shrugged. "MAYBE WE COULD JUST START WALKING AND MAYBE WE'LL FIND SOMETHING WE WANT." He offered her a hand. If worst came to worse, he would just suggest having fun and pickpocketing or shoplifting a convenience store for thrills. Something small but still amusing. OR. Maybe sneaking into the theatre to watch a romcom. Yes. That sounded very good.

She smiled, taking the hand. "that sounds fun" she said, beginning to walk. "sorry if im a bit distracted. i didnt get much sleep..."

"IT'S ALRIGHT. I'M PRETTY TIRED TOO." He began walking off to a plaza or some place to look around and shop(lift). And get something to eat, of course. He was still pretty hungry.

Nelly walked with Karson, falling into a comfortable silence. Finally, she spoke up, a little sheepish. "so when did you get out of the hospital?" she asked. She didn't want to bring up uncomfortable subjects, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.  
**  
**He looked over to her for a moment, nodding to answer her, "A DAY AGO OR SOMETHING. I SNUCK OUT." He shrugged and stuck his other hand in to his pocket, still holding into her hand with his right. He looked around at the stores they passed, trying to come up with an idea of which to enter.

She blushed slightly, squeezing his hand. "so youre feeling better?" she asked shyly as she looked at the shops herself. She wasn't really seeing them, content to go wherever Karson wanted.

"SORT OF." He answered promptly, as they continued their stroll, until he reached one of his favourite diners. He opened the door and gestured her in, and hailed a booth to be seated in. Homely. He and his dad would always go here when he was younger, to the point the waitresses all knew him since he was a boy. It was nice to see a few familiar faces, especially with what little time he supposedly had.

She followed him into the diner, looking around. "i dont think ive been here before. its nice." She smiled, looking at him. "im glad youre feeling better. if you need help with anything, just ask me. ill do whatefurr i can."

He picked up a menu and handed her one, nodding. "YEAH, THANKS." It was a quaint little diner, but still his favourite. "YOU SHOULD TRY THEIR BURGERS. PRETTY GREAT." He grumbled, looking around, capturing it in his memory. Yes, it was always so homely. He would miss the place.

She smiled, thumbing through the menu. She wiped some sweat off her forehead, feeling slightly shaky from her side. "maybe" she said. "im not all that hungry" In fact, she was feeling mildly nauseous.

"UM, ARE YOU OKAY? YOU DON'T LOOK SO WELL." He set his menu down and paused to observe her behaviour. It was a tad unusual, but he hadn't paid much mind to it. "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD USE A DOCTOR."

She glanced away. "im fine" she lied. "just tired." He of all people should know that she couldn't go to a doctor. They would see her ears and tail and lock her up. Karson was lucky, in some ways. His mutation caused him problems, but people wouldn't lock him up to study him.

"I.. I KNOW A GUY, A DOCTOR THAT COULD HELP YOU." He inquired abruptly, quite concerned for her well being. She was a close friend after all. And he didn't prefer seeing her so disorientated.

She blinked at him. "im okay really. theres not much that can be done. i stopped the bleeding."

"THE- WHAT." This was definitely news to him. He hadn't known she was injured. "WHY- WHAT. HOW- WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" He rubbed his face in his hands stressfully, sighing aloud, "GOD, NEL, YOU WORY ME SICK SOMETIMES."

She tensed up, biting her lip. She hadn't meant to mention it. "i got hurt." she said carefully, trying to think of something to tell him. She hated lying to him, but she didn't want him to get involved with the dangers she had been facing. "i can take care of myself."

"WELL, ALRIGHT. IF YOU SAY SO." His face was still contorted with worry, but he chose to let it go, seeing as she didn't want to see a doctor. With that, he decided to get along with their lunch/dinner/whatever, and order himself his usual. A hamburger, chips, and a malt.

She ordered chicken fingers and kept the water they got when they were seated. She fell silent, feeling guilty for lying to him.

Munch munch munch. "ARE YOU OKAY? YOU'RE NORMALLY NOT SO QUIET. IT'S WEIRDING ME OUT." He held his hamburger in his hands, occasionally biting it, or chewing on some chips.

She smiled wearily. "i just had a tough day." she said. "and im tired." That was true. She just wasn't going to tell him what had been so tough about her day.

Munchmunchmunch. "IF YOU SAY SO, NEL." He finished slurping his malt, and eating his hamburger, now only chowing on a few fries, before he crumpled up the paper and went to go toss away his trash, and sitting down again. "WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO NOW?"

She finished her own food quickly, and shrugged. "i dont know. honestly i think i could do with a nap..."

He nodded. "ALRIGHT THEN. WOULD YOU PREFER I ESCORT YOU TO YOUR HOUSE OR..?"

She shrugged. "thatd be nice." she said softly, smiling at him. She picked up the flowers he gave her, smelling them.

He got up and left enough cash to pay for them both and a tip, leading her out the door.

She slipped her hand into his, walking in step with him. "thanks. this has been great."


End file.
